


Love me harder

by Misschacilops



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Porn With Plot, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misschacilops/pseuds/Misschacilops
Summary: "There's a small chance that I can be pregnant." Chloe said."What?"A little remake of Pitch Perfect.Beca G!P





	1. Titanium

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> This is my first Bechloe fanfic, I hope you like it!  
> I start by saying that English isn't my first language so you'll find many mistakes.  
> This is the first chapter, it's set during PP1.  
> The second chapter, it's set during PP2  
> The third one, it's set during PP3.  
> There will be a fourth bonus chapter.  
> Let me know what you think and if someone would like to be my Beta reader, I would appreciate it.  
> Enjoy :)

When Aubrey suggested the competition organized by the USO, Beca thought it was a good idea.

After all, she had just quitted her job and needed a little holiday.

"Are you okay, babe?" Chloe asked, stroking her leg.

And Beca turned to her, smiling. _She was so perfect._

"Are you kidding?" Beca asked, dragging her in her laps and Chloe smiled tenderly. "A reunion with my girls and a pretext to spend time with my girlfriend without any interruption." Beca replied suggestively and Chole smirked.

"I know, we should move but I know you would miss Amy, right?" Chloe said intertwining their hands.

"She keep interrupting us. I could kill her, I should kill her." Beca said and Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"What? Beca asked. "I haven’t see you properly naked for so long.” Beca added and Chloe chuckled.

She wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "We have all the time." she whispered in her ear and Beca felt a shiver.

“Can you two not have sex right in front of my eyes, please?” They heard Aubrey ask and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Can we have sex at all, please? The world is cockblocking us. " Beca answered annoyed and Chloe laughed.

"Little Beca is in the dog house”, Cinthya Rose smirked.

"Can we not call it" little "? It got me complex." Beca mumbled and Chloe kissed her cheeck.

"You shouldn’t worry about that" she whispered and Beca blushed.

 

 

**6 years before**

_Yes, Beca had a dick._

_Chloe saw it for the first time when she ambushed Beca in the shower_.

_“_ Oh, yeah. I'm pretty confident about all this.” Chloe said nodding.

_Of course, you are beautiful._

“You should be.” Beca said smiling slightly.

Chloe nodded amused. “Yeah, I can see how you like me.” She said lowering her gaze and Beca’s eyes were wide open.

“I-I can explain.” Beca tried to say.

“Oh you shouldn’t. Don’t worry, it’s your body. Nothing to be ashamed. I’m flattered.” Chloe said sweetly and Beca’s heart melted.

_Where have this girl been before?_

“Oh!” Chloe cried out , giving her the towel.

“Still need to shower.” Beca whispered and Chloe nodded smiling

“See you at auditions.”

 

Beca Mithcell had a crush.

It was a crush, right?

Nothing serious.

Bullshit.

 

Beca’s heart was beating fast when she walked on the stage and crossed Chloe’s eyes.

Literally butterflies in her stomach and her mouth dry.

_Well, at least she was dressed._

“Um... I didn't know we had to prepare that song.” Beca said awkwardly.

“Oh, that's okay. Sing anything you want.” Chloe said smiling.

“ Uh... May I?” Beca asked, kneeling and emptying the yellow cup placed on the desk.

 She felt everyone's eyes staring at her insistently but she raised her gaze and saw Chloe smiling again.

A ball of sunshine.

 

Beca’s heart was beating dangerously fast when Chloe reached her, grabbed her hands pulling Beca closer and their noses almost touched.

“Hi.” Chloe greeted her too friendly. “ I am so glad that I met you. I think that we're gonna be really fast friends.” She whispered with a soft voice.

“Yeah. Well, you saw me naked, so...” she winked at Chloe in a burst of confidence.

“Yeah.”

That girl didn’t know the concept of personal space.

 

Beca’s heart was beating furiously fast when she saw Chloe doing the tonsil hockey with that boy.

He saw her naked too, in the shower. He was with her.

“If looks could kill….” A voice distracted her from that sight.

She turned and saw Jesse holding a cup.

“Dude, I’m not trying to kill him.” Beca said taking the red cup.

“Are you sure? Because you are staring and you’re too young to get arrested.” Jesse said and Beca rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, don’t worry. They’re not dating.” Jesse said .

“And you know this because..?” Beca asked curious.

“Um… Chloe has an healthy appetite and she can’t stuck with a person for so looong. Another week and she will bail him.” Jesse shrugged.

Beca was almost angry, how could he speak about Chloe like that?

“Are you calling her slut?” Beca raised her eyebrow.

Jesse opened his eyes . “What? No, Becaw! Absolutely, I said that she’s not serious with that tall boy. I didn’t mean to offend your girl” He said with a smirk.

Beca punched his shoulder.

“She’s not my girl.”

Sadly true.

 

So that night, after the party, Beca walked in her room trying to not make noises.

She sighed relieved when she didn’t see her roommate in their room.

And Beca didn’t even care where she could have been. She fell asleep.

 

She woke up in the middle of night , sweaty, with Chloe in her mind and in every part of her body. She lowered her gaze and she saw a bulge in her pants

So her back was arched as she shifted in her bed, gripping her dick in her right hand, moving it up and down in slow strokes.

Remembering every inch of Chloe’s body, she let out a loud moan. The strokes became fast while she thought about Chloe on top of her, their hips moving tentatively, her hair on her shoulders , her hand on Beca’s chest to support her movements.

Her breath was heavy, she closed her eyes and with a few more strokes of her hand she came with Chloe’s name on her lips

 

 

“Hey, guys, what we just did was great, right?” Beca asked looking at the other Bellas.

“ Calm your pits, Beca. We still lost.” Aubrey said folding her arm.

“ Yeah, but it was spontaneous. It was awesome. We were actually listening to...” Beca tried to explain but Aubrey interrupted her.

“ Okay, everybody, hands in. "Ah" on my count.” The blond said.

She gazed at Chloe , who were smiling at her and she smiled back.

 

“Can I walk you back to your dorm?” Chloe asked once Aubrey went away.

“Um… why?” Beca asked awkward.

“No reason? I want to spend some time with you, dork. Is this a problem?” Chloe asked laughing.

Beca’s heart melted. “Of course not, and don’t call me dork.” Beca said, raising her eyebrow.

“Ok weirdo.” Chloe said back, taking her hands and start walking back to Beca’s dorm.

_This girl doesn’t know the concept of personal boundaries._

“I didn’t know you could rap. That was pretty interesting” Chloe said sitting on Beca’s bed and winked at her.

“Well, I can do many things” Beca said back before she realized what she said.

Chloe raised her eyebrow. “Care to show me?” She asked smirking.

“Oh my God! I didn’t mean like that.” Beca cried out and Chloe laughed.

Beca shook her head . “Do you want something to drink?” She asked.

“I want you to show me your mixes.” Chloe said confidently. “Can you?” She asked cautious.

Beca seemed unsure and opened her mouth but she can only nod.

Beca sat at her desk and opened the Dj program on her Mac.

“So, I just find songs that have the same chord progressions and create a track that blends them together.” Beca explained confident and Chloe listened to her words careful. “So, like, this is the new bass line, and this is matching up downbeats.” She continued and Chloe nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, I'm talking really loud.” Beca said taking off the headphone .

Chloe took them from Beca’s hands, their fingers brushed but Beca didn’t put much attention.

She pressed play and a very familiar song started to come out from the headphone.

Chloe looked at Beca amused. Instead Beca looked at her intently, paying attention to her expression.

“ This is really good. “ She complimented and Beca smiled relieved. “Now I'm the one yelling, right?” She asked and Beca nodded laughing. “ That is amazing, Beca.” Chloe said astonished and took the headphone off.

_What the hell._

“Thanks.” Beca said shyly.

“So, you mixed Titanium.” Chloe hummed and Beca blushed.

“You know David Guetta?” Beca asked with a fake gasp.

Chloe laughed remembering their first met in the shower. “Have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam. My lady-jam.” She answered.

“Dude, that’s still gross.” Beca said.

“Oh shut up!” Chloe threw a pillow at her and Beca laughed.

“What are you still here?” Chloe asked incredulously.

Beca looked at her confused. “Because this is my room?” She asked back awkwardly and Chloe laughed.

“I mean, why are you still here and not in some exclusive club in LA, Beca.” Chloe said and Beca blushed.

“Yeah, you should say that to my father.” Beca sighed . “But I don’t want to be only a dj. I want to produce music, my music.” She admitted and Chloe looked at her charmed.

“You’re so talented , Beca.” Chloe whispered and Beca’ s brain black out.

“ _And you’re beautiful.”_

Fuck.

She looked at Chloe and Chloe were staring at her.

“Did I say that aloud?” Beca asked, closing her eyes.

She heard Chloe chuckle and Chloe’s hands between hers.

“I think you’re beautiful too.” Chloe whispered and Beca opened her eyes.

They were close, really close.

All Beca could think about was kissing Chloe, right there.

Her heart started to beat furiously.

But the door was opened and they were interrupted by Kimmy Jin and her friends.

“The white girl is back.” She said annoyed.

If looks could kill, Kimmy Jin would be dead, then buried underground.

“And I'm out. “ Chloe said. She kissed Beca’s cheek and stood up. “Always a pleasure, Kimmy Jin” She said and the left the room.

Beca sighed.

_She was screwed._

 

The day of regional was a shit day.

She stood up for Jesse and she was arrested for destruction of property . Perfect.

When she walked in her room, she saw seven girls invading her space.

“What up, Shawshank?” Fat Amy asked happy and Beca rolled her eyes.

“Did you get yourself a bitch?” Cynthia Rose asked playing with her pink pillow.

“Did they spray you with a hose?” Fat Amy asked curious

“ I did a turn at County.” Lily whispered

“You guys waited up for me?” Beca asked, placing her bag on the floor , trying to hold back her happiness.

“Of course we waited up for you.” Chloe said as if it was obvious.

Beca smiled at her.

“ They've been here for hours. It's a real inconvenience, Beca.” A voice interrupted their moment.

Again.

Then Kimmy Jin walked out of the room.

“ Beca, I'm glad you're here. I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting.” Aubrey said standing up. “First up...our score sheet revealed that the Sockappellas almost beat us. And Fat Amy, you need to do it exactly how we rehearsed it, okay? No surprises. “ Aubrey warned.

“We should be taking risks. It's not enough to be good, we need to put ourselves out there, be different.” Beca said.

“Beca's right. The Trebles never sing the same song twice. “ Cynthia Rose added.

“The audience love the Trebles, they tolerate us. We could change the face of a cappella if we... Oh, my God, that sounded so queerballs. What's happening to me? “ Beca said walking towards her dj equipment. “Let me show you this arrangement I've been working on.”

“Okay, I have the pitch pipe, and I say that we focus on the set list as planned.” Aubrey interrupted her action. “From now on, there will be no more wasting time with work or school or boyfriends or partners. Sorry, Cynthia Rose.”

“But Aubrey, this stuff is pretty cool. I mean... “ Chloe tried to explain and Beca wanted to kiss her.

“Okay. Rehearsal tomorrow, 8:00 a.m. sharp.” Aubrey interrupted her and Chloe sighed.

 

When all the girl walked out of her room, she noticed that Chloe stayed on her bed.

“I’m sorry” She said and Beca sat next to her.

“Aubrey is a pain in the ass” Beca said.

“I’m not talking about Aubrey but , yes, she’s a little stubborn” Chloe said and Beca nodded. “I’m talking about the prison” She clarified.

“Um, well nothing serious” Beca said but Chloe took her hands.

_Personal boundaries._

“What’s up?” Chloe asked and Beca was confused.

“What do you mean?”

“I know you’re worried about something” Chloe answered and Beca looked at her amused.

“How do you know?” Beca asked curious.

“Well, you’re face is more contract than usual.” Chloe explained and Beca sighed.

“Jesse called my dad” Beca said.

“He paid your deposit” Chloe added and Beca nodded.

“But he said that he won’t pay for me to go to LA after a stunt like this”

“Beca, he was upset. He got call in the middle of the night saying his daughter's been arrested for destruction of property” Chloe said stroking her hand.

“I know but he didn’t want to listen to me”

“I’m sure that he will understand the circumstance. You’re doing what he asked. You joined a club, you’re making new friends, you stood up for those friends” Chloe said.

“He didn’t ask me to get arrested” Beca let her notice and Chloe chuckled.

“Thank you” Beca whispered and Chloe smiled.

“I should go” Chloe said standing up.

Beca plucked up courage. “You should stay. I mean, If you want, you can stay. It’s late and you should stay” Beca said and Chloe was speechless.

“In your bed” Chloe said and Beca’s eyes were wide open.

“I mean, If you want I could sleep on the floor” Beca panicked.

“Like a dog? Beca this is you room, we can sleep in the same bed. I won’t bite you” Chloe said. “Unless you want me to bite you” She winked and Beca blushed.

 

 

“Beca.” Chloe whispered.

She woke up tangled in Beca’s arms, her back against Beca’s chest, their legs intertwined.

But she couldn’t move and Beca’s erection was pressed against her ass. She had to hold back a moan when Beca tightened her grip around her body pulling her closer. Three months without sex, too sensitive.

“Beca, Aubrey will kill us if we miss rehearsal.” Chloe warned her stroking the hands on her stomach.

“I know you’re awake.” Chloe whispered , turning slightly. “At least a part of you is.” Chloe added and Beca suddenly jumped out of the bed, covering her awaken part with a pillow.

Chloe laughed while Beca was freaking out.

“God, I’m sorry Chloe! I didn’t mean to…”She tried to explain.

“You didn’t meant to take me from behind?” Chloe suggested smirking and it made things worse.

“Fuck.” Beca groaned trying to pull away that idea from her brain.

“I could help with your problem, you know.” Chloe said, her voice a little lower.

**_“Chloe._** I can handle it.” Beca stuttered, taking in a sharp breath as Chloe walked over to her.

“Are you sure? Because I really don’t mind, Becs.” Chloe said softly, brushing her fingers over Beca’s stomach.

“Chloe, I will have a painful erection if you don’t stop teasing me. And I need to leave” Beca groaned , pulling herself away.

Chloe ignored her . “You know this was inevitable.” Chloe whispered , invading her personal space again. “Me and you, this was inevitable” She explained.

They were so close that Beca could see Chloe’s pupils had widened. She took the pillow from Beca’s hand.

Was this the part where Beca’s wet dreams came true?

“Fuck it.” Beca muttered and suddenly reached out to pull Chloe closer, smashing their lips together.

Chloe moaned and threaded her fingers in Beca’s brown hair, tugging it slightly. Then she palmed the hard length through the black boxers.

“Oh God.” Beca moaned as Chloe knelt down, leaving kisses over Beca’s thighs.

Then she pulled the boxers down, she pushed Beca on the bed and took the tip of Beca’s cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue over the sensitive head.

Beca moaned louder, her fingers tightening the red curls as Chloe pushed her deeper.

Then she licked her way up from the base to the tip, plating kisses as she went.

Beca tried to stay calm while Chloe’s right hand accompanied her movements and the other was placed on her ass.

She tried to calm herself down, wanting to make it last as long as possible, but the blue eyes lustfully blinking up at her, and those lips wrapped around her lenght, was just too much.

“Chloe, I’m …” Beca shuddred, trying to pull out.

Instead Chloe only hummed, relaxing her throat to take her down further. Her eyes closed as she relaxed, sucking, her head bobbing up and down while remaining close to the base of Beca’s member . Chloe moaned when a salty taste began to emerge in her mouth. Then she held Beca’s lenght up to her lips and let her tongue curl around the tip of it, coaxing out more and more sticky salty precum.

Beca couldn’t hold back anymore, she felt her legs tremble, spilling in Chloe’s mouth.

Releasing Beca’s member with a loud pop, Chloe sat on her laps and Beca kissed her, tasting herself on Chloe’s tongue.

Beca’s hands moved up and down on Chloe’s side.

Then one hand moved to Chloe’s neck to kiss her deeper. The other hand going down to her ass and she grabbed it, making Chloe moan.

“Chloe” Beca said.

“Beca.” Chloe said back.

“You’re overdressed.” She said between kisses.

“Undress me.” Chloe suggested, standing up.

Beca’s hand reached down and took off the pajama pants, then she took off the blue shirt with the sailboat printed. She gave her this shirt the night before.

Beca stood up and her hands were on Chloe’s back, she undid her black bra and took it off, throwing it in the room randomly.

Then she pulled Chloe on the bed and placed her hands on the mattress on each side of Chloe’s head.

Beca leaned to capture one of Chloe’s breast in her mouth and licked her nipple softly, feeling it stiffen against her tongue while she rolled the other between her fingers.

Chloe arched her back, moaning and tugging at Beca’s hair.

Beca took off her panties slowly and she spread her legs, leaving kisses on her thighs.

Chloe sighed, planting her feet on the mattress and spreading her thighs wider.

Beca hyperventilated when she saw how wet Chloe was and she was painfully hard again.

She pressed a open-mouthed kiss on the hood of Chloe’s clit, making her hips pushing forward.

Beca alternated between thrusting into Chloe and licking up her slowly.

Then she sucked her clit hard into her mouth and moaned when she felt the hot , slick, wetness over her tongue.

One more thrust and Chloe collapsed on the mattress, releasing her hair while her chest quickly moved up and down.

Beca left a trail of kisses on Chloe’s stomach, Chloe took her face between her hands and smashed their lips together.

“We could continue this if Aubrey wouldn’t kill us for being late” Chloe whispered, stroking her spine.

“She will kill me anyway”, Beca mumbled, kissing her neck and thrusting her hips forward.

Chloe moaned but her phone started to ring and Aubrey’s face appeared on the display.

“Nazi-Barbie is calling you” Beca said, pulling away from Chloe .

Chloe chuckled and answered to the phone.

 

 

That was the beginning of very hot make out session, that made things worst.

That’s because they were currently interrupted by Kimmy Jin, Aubrey, Fat Amy, the world.

So they never had the chance to completely have sex and every night Beca touched herself.

And things got complicated between the semi-finals, the rehearsal and the collage.

They barely had time to see each other.

In fact when the day of the semi-finals came, Beca felt relieved.

Relieved before she saw the performances of their rivals.

_“We’re totally screwed”_ She thought.

So it seemed a good idea the short mash up of “Bulletproof” and “The sign” .

It was a good idea until Aubrey Nazi Posen yelled at her after the performance

“What the hell, Beca? Were you trying to screw us up?” Aubrey asked angry

“Are you serious?” Beca asked back confused

“Newsflash. This isn't the Beca show.”

“Okay, I'm sorry that I messed you up, but in case you hadn't noticed, everybody pretty much dozed off during our set.” Beca tried to explain.

“It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it. Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?” Aubrey challenged her.

“Amy?” Beca asked, turning to the Australian girl.

“It was cool. But it did take us a little bit by surprise”, Fat Amy answered.

“Yeah, a lot by surprise”, Aubrey pointed.

“A little.”

“I told you she wasn't a Bella.” Aubrey said.

“Aubrey, don't.” Chloe interrupted.

“No, that's okay. You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group, right?” Beca said hurt and Chloe was speechless.

“Your attitude sucks. You're a grade-A pain in my ass, and I know you're hooking up with Jesse” Aubrey said.

“I’m not hooking up with Jesse… right Chlo?” She asked , looking at the redhead.

Aubrey looked at her confused while the other Bellas remained in silence. “What does it mean?” The blonde asked.

“If this is what I get for trying...” Beca said and then she’s leaving.

 

During the spring break , Beca tried to recollect the piece of her broken heart.

She worked for the radio station, watched some boring films Jesse suggested her, made some new mixes and cried. Yes, she cried.

On Sunday , she went to her father’s house for lunch.

Sheila wasn’t with him and she sigh relieved.

“No one was more surprised than me, but I really liked those girls.” She admitted.

“And you thought quitting was the answer?” Her father asked.

“Seriously? You can say that to me?” She asked back.

“Oh, come on, Bec, that's so unfair. Look, your mom and I, we didn't work. But I tried so hard to make things right between us. But you, you just shut me out.” He explained.

“Yeah, well, I shut everybody out. Don't take it personally. It's just easier.” She said.

“It's also really lonely.” Her father added.

“Well, I wasn’t lonely. But Chloe didn’t stand up for me, not a single word” She said frustrated.

“Chloe?” Her father hummed and she blushed.

“Yeah, she…I mean, we were kind a thing?”

“Is that a question?” Her father asked laughing.

“What do I do?” Beca sighed.

“Well, that's up to you.”

 

She was lying on her bed when her phone buzzed.

 

_Chloe: ‘I know you probably hate me, I’m sorry’_

_Chloe: ‘You should come to the rehearsal, we’ll go to Lincoln center’_

**_Beca : ‘I don’t hate you, but I keep asking myself why you didn’t say a word’_ **

**_Beca: ‘Benji told me’_ **

_Chloe: ‘I couldn’t handle the situation, I’m sorry. I thought the performance went very well’_

**_Beca: ‘Yeah, tell that to your best friend’_ **

_Chloe: ‘I did, but she is stubborn’_

**_Beca: ‘Well, she’s your best friend’_ **

_Chloe: ‘I miss you’_

_Chloe: ‘I miss waking up next to you’_

Beca sighed.

**_Beca:’I miss you too, weirdo’_ **

**_Beca: ‘Can I call you?’_ **

_Chloe: ‘I can’t speak ,babe. I removed my nodes’_

Beca’s eyes were wide open.

Chloe called her ‘babe’, which was totally cute and she removed her nodes.

**_Beca: ‘Which hospital?_** ’

 

Beca went to the hospital the next day with a bouquet of flowers and Chloe almost jumped out of bed when she saw her. Without being able to say a word, she got up and hugged her and for Beca everything seemed to have returned to the right place.

 

 

When she hold the trophy of the ICCA , she couldn’t hold back the happiness.

She got the girl, she got the victory.

All she could ask for.

So she took Chloe’s hand and _literally_ run through the campus. Chloe giggled and jumped on her back, letting Beca carry her through the dorm.

Beca opened the door of her room , Chloe placed her feet on the ground again and Beca locked the door.

“What are your intentions, Beca Mitchell?” Chloe asked with a sultry voice, her arms around Beca’s neck.

“We’re not leaving this room for three days” Beca answered while she took off Chloe black top.

“Good idea” Chloe hummed, undoing Beca’s blue flannel shirt while she crashed her lips against Beca’s .

She parted her lips and licked at the seam of Beca’s lips while Beca’s hands roamed her body as their kiss deepened. Beca lifted Chloe up by her thighs; wrapping her legs around Beca’s waist, Chloe let herself be carried.

As she was lowered down on the bed, Chloe felt Beca’s stiffening in her black jeans. She leaned forward and rid Beca of her pants and the boxers. Then she pressed Beca’s body on hers, slowly, appreciating the feeling of their skin melding together at her contact. Chloe felt her whole body was on fire, moaning when she bucked her hips into Beca’s now very prominent erection , seeking out any friction she could find.

Beca’s hands moved on Chloe’s back, her fingers traveled to the clasp of the black lace bra. She took it off and palmed Chloe’s breast, watching her reaction. Chloe tugged at the back of Beca’s neck pulling her closer.

Beca quickly understood her intention; she wrapped her mouth around the small bud and sucked on it.

She felt the softness and the wetness in her mouth; it made Beca moan too and she bucked her hips forward into Chloe.

Then she ripped Chloe’s underwear – it was easier- and Chloe spread her legs wider.

Beca came to kneel between them, positioning herself at her entrance. Chloe’s hips rose up, but Beca drew back just far enough to avoid pressing into her.

“Condoms.” Beca whispered . But before she could pull way, Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca’s chest.

“I’m on the pill and I’m clean.” Chloe said kissing her neck, reaching between Beca’s legs and stroking her hand slow up and down.

“Oh, okay. Okay.” Beca muttered, closing her eyes and biting her lower lips.

“I need you,” Chloe whispered in her ear, biting her lobe. Beca nodded furiously and slipped her tip inside.

Chloe tossed her head against the pillow, wrapping her legs tighter around Beca’s waist.

Beca shifted deeper , Chloe’s breath was heavy and fast, and Beca held achingly steady to let her adjust.

It took every shred of will to keep from slamming her hips forward and sheathing herself in a single stroke, but somehow she held on.

When she felt Chloe relax around her, she edged in a little further, then a little further still. Soon the thickest part of her shaft was stretching Chloe open.

Chloe saw the stars when Beca thrusted back in , and her grunts and groans filled her ears.

“Just like that,” Chloe whimpered and her fingers dug into Beca’s back at a particularly deep thrust.

With a soft growl, Beca thrusted in harder. Her strokes became short and deep, and her movements faster. Chloe bucked up at each thrust, grinding her clit against Beca’s pelvis.

Beca couldn’t remember ever being this on-edge, and she knew she wasn’t going to last.

So she snaked a hand between their bodies to find Chloe’s clit. It was hard and slick, Chloe’s hips slammed forward

As she rolled it back and forth, Chloe’s walls pulsed around her. Each violent spasm pushed her out before drawing her in even deeper.

“Beca” Chloe moaned, her nails scratching her arms.

After a few more erratic thrusts, Chloe stiffened. Her back arched. She let go with a hoarse cry, her inner muscles clenching mercilessly around Beca’s length.

The fraying ropes around Beca’s control snapped. She rutted forward as her climax overcame her, hot wet spurts erupted from her straining tip, and rushed forth.

After a moment, she gently withdrew, flopping down beside Chloe and pulling her to her chest. They lay there a few moments, panting.

Chloe glanced down and was pleasantly surprised to see that Beca was still hard.

Straddling her, Chloe gave Beca a long, deep kiss, roughly palming her breasts, pinning Beca on the mattress. Her kisses headed south, down her neck and across her chest, teasing and lightly biting at her nipples.

Beca was moaning beneath her, rolling her hips up into Chloe’s center.

Chloe began to roll her hips, using Beca’s breasts as leverage. Her arousal quickly coated Beca, and she pushed Beca’s length in her with ease. The air filled with the sounds of breathless moans, Chloe’s hips pushing down. Back and forward, her clit hit the base of Beca’s member repeatedly. In no time at all, she was coming undone, crying out Beca’s name. She shuddered and fell against the other girl, kissing her messily.

She felt Beca’s release immediately after, slamming in and seating herself as deep as she could get, her cum coating her walls.

“This was pretty intense” Beca said breathless, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Chloe’s waist.

“Well, we have three more days”

  
 


	2. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyyyyss!!  
> Thank you so much for the reviews, kudos and bookmarks.  
> Don't be shy! Let me know what you think about the story, I don't bite. I want to know your opinions  
> English isn't my first Language so don't blame me for the mistakes lol  
> Anyway, this is the second chapter , a remake of PP2.  
> I know that the chapter is very long but I didn't wanted to write more than four chapters in order to respect the movie and to create a sort of continuation. The first two chapters are flashbacks of their love story.  
> Let me know if the smut is also successful or is too vulgar or trivial. It's the first time I've written a gip story and I didn't know how to approach the subject.  
> So, I don't want to bother you for long.  
> See you next week :))

“Chloe, chill out. It was a mistake.” Beca said, trying to reassure her girlfriend. “They're not gonna burn us for witchcraft.”

“No, but the National A Cappella Association is in there talking to the dean about us, and who knows what's gonna happen?” Chloe asked panicked

“We won three championships. Whatever happens in there, we're gonna be fine. Maybe it's time to think about other stuff.” Beca pointed.

“What other stuff?” Chloe asked frowning.

“You know, school, jobs, life.” Beca answered annoyed.

“This group is my life.” Chloe cried. “I've intentionally failed Russian Lit three times so I could be a Bella. This is the worst thing that's ever happened to us.”

“Even. You know, before coming to Barden, I had diarrhea for seven years. But yes, this is terrible.” Flo said and the girls looked at her confused

 

“Chloe, don't blame yourself You're a ginger. That's punishment enough.” Fat Amy said when they walked out.

“This is not all your fault. This is on all of us.” Beca said , trying to reassure her girlfriend.

“So, if we don't win the Worlds, then what are we? Just a bunch of girls that hang out?” Stacie asked confused.

“What's wrong with that?” Cynthia Rose asked back

“If we don't win, the Bellas are over.”

“ This is the biggest challenge that any of us have ever faced.” Chloe said while Beca’s phone started to ring and she went away from the group.

“When I was nine years old, my brother tried to sell me for a chicken, so...” Flo said.

“Well, I will do whoever it takes in order for us to get back to the top.” Stace said resoluted.

“You mean "whatever" it takes.” Fat Amy corrected.

“Yeah, I'll do that, too.”

Meanwhile Beca answered her phone quickly.

“That's great news. Yes. No, I can start Monday. I would be stoked to start on... Sorry, I don't say "stoked." I don't say stuff like that. I'm, like, I'm pretty cool. You're gonna like me. That was bad, too.” Beca rumbled incoherently while the Bellas argued animatedly on the back ground. “I will see you on Monday” She added, closing the call.

_Finally, she thought happy._

“We need to attack this problem head-on. I want 100% commitment and laser focus, right?” Chloe said motivating the group.

“Beca”. Chloe called her , distracting her from the call of the Residual Heat.

 

 

“Awesome. It's been months and we're still getting hate mail? Sucks!” Stacie said annoyed.

"For your hairy situation..?” Flo read the card, attached to the gift.

“Okay, we are officially registered. Update your passports, ladies, because we are going to the very sunny, very beautiful, Copenhagen!” Chloe said happy.

“Yeah!”

“Nice!”

“Yes! Where is that?” Fat Amy asked.

“I don't know. I failed Maps.” Chloe answered. “It looks like the competition has been dominated by that stupid German group that took over our tour.” She added looking at the pc

“You mean "stole" our tour.” Stacie corrected.

“We need to scout those Deutsche-bags.” Fat Amy said resoluted.

“Yes.”

“But how good can they be? Germany hasn't produced a good singer since David Hasselhoff.” Fat Amy said and Chloe nodded . “We're gonna crush them. And when we do, we can stick it to these chumps who send us all this hate mail, like, Sonia Sotomayor. Judgy bitch.” She said.

“Has anyone talked to Beca today? Chloe asked interrupting the moment.

“She’s your girlfriend.” Stacie let her notice.

She took her phone and called Beca.

But , again, she didn’t answer.

 

“So? Any first-day jitters?” Jesse asked walking out of the car.

“No, no. You know, I'm just gonna be moody and distant. Artists love that.” Beca said nonchalantly but she was in panick.

“I know I love that, Becaw.” He said softly. “Here you go.” Jesse said , giving her the big blue bag.

“Okay. Dude, why do I feel so guilty? I've given a lot to the Bellas, right? It's, like, three years of my life.” Beca said worried.

“Yeah, Bec, you should not feel guilty at all about taking your shot. This is a big deal, right?” Jesse reassured her.

“Yes, it's a very big deal.” Beca answered nodding.

“Okay. Go.” He said hugging her.

“All right.” Beca hugging him back awkwardly.

Then she pulled away and walked to the building.

“Nothing's gonna stop my best friend!” Jesse cried out.

“I don't know him!” Beca said back.

 

_‘Becs, I have been calling you for the entire day. Where are you? xx’_

**‘Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t pick up the call but I was busy with stuff. I’m on my way’**

_‘Stuff? Anyway we added a Legacy’_

**‘A what?’**

_‘I’ll tell you when you’re here’_

 

“Bellas! Welcome, welcome, welcome!” Jesse said loudly because of the music on the back ground.

“Jesse! Where is Beca?” Chloe asked confused.

“I thought she was gonna be with you tonight.” Jesse answered faking a gasp.

“I thought she was with you.” Chloe said back, starting to worry.

_What was happening?_

‘I’m sure she was busy with her music stuff, nothing serious.” Jesse said, trying to cover her best friend. Chloe nodded not completely convinced.

 

“Hey!” Beca said , greeting him and sitting down.

“Hey! You made it!” Jesse said smiling.

“Yeah, I couldn't miss our last Hood Night party.” Beca said back.

“So? How was the internship?” He asked.

“Eye-opening. Yeah, they do not mess around.” Beca answered.

“Hey, Chloe asked where you were. Why didn't you tell her?” Jesse asked curious.

Beca sighed . “She's just... She's locked into the Worlds right now and I'm looking for the right time.” She answered. “ I'll tell her.”

“Well, you should go and let her know that you’re here. She’s suspicious and I covered you.” Jesse said.

“You’re my life saver.” She said, hugging him and stood up.

She saw Chloe dancing with the other Bellas and wrapped her arms around her chest from behind.

“Hey.” She whispered in Chloe’s ear.

The girl turned around with a worried expression.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, Beca Mitchell.” Chloe warned her.

“I know, baby. I’m sorry but I was really busy with music.” Beca said hugging her again and she felt Chloe relax in her arms.

“You can’t disappear without a warning.” Chloe whispered and Beca’s heart melted.

“I’ll make it up for you.” Beca said , kissing her cheek.

 

 

Beca woke up, naked, her arms around Chloe’s naked waist and the sun light through the curtains of their room. She stroked Chloe’s red curls affectionately.

As soon as they went back to their room after the party, the two had wasted no time making their way to their bed.

She dislodged herself from Chloe’s grip and got up, walking in the bathroom

Beca washed her face and then walked in the shower, feeling relieved as water rained down her back and face.

She got a surprise in the form of arms sliding around her and a trail of kisses on her shoulder. All she could do was smiling.

“Do you have a kink for ambushing girls in the shower?” Beca asked stroking the hands on her stomach and she head Chloe chuckle. The vibration run through her body.

“Only beautiful girls.” Chloe explained , kissing the piece of skin between Beca’s neck and her shoulder.

“Did I wake you up?” Beca asked , holding back a moan.

“No, you didn’t. Stacie texted me, we have to go to the Volkswagen showroom.” Chloe remembered and Beca turned to her.

“We have an hour.” Beca said, pinning Chloe against the shower’s wall.

Chloe hummed as she pressed her lips against Beca’s while Beca’s left hand toyed with her breast and her right hand stroked her ass.

“Turn around.” Beca said confidently. Chloe gave a breathy moan and turned to face the wall, slightly bending forward.

Beca parted Chloe’s legs while her mouth left kisses along Chloe’s shoulders.

“Beca, please.” Chloe groaned frustrated.

She positioned her member to Chloe’s warm , welcoming entrance, grabbing Chloe’s hips hard.

Chloe slowly sank back onto her length, moaning loudly at the way Beca stretched her.

Placing her left hand on the wall, Beca started to thrust into Chloe.

“Fuck, you are so damn tight” Beca groaned, her grip on Chloe’s hips hard enough to leave a bruise, as she drilled into her.

Chloe couldn’t answer, as she was too busy moaning and groaning, doing her best to hold her orgasm at bay.

This angle always made her come quickly and hard.

Beca pumped harder and faster, faster and harder like there was no tomorrow.

The sound of their skin slapping and their moans filling the shower as Beca pumped in and out of her to oblivion.

Chloe placed her head against the wall and her left hand tightened hard around Beca’s legs, making Beca go even faster.

Chloe let out a scream, Beca placed her arms around Chloe’s waist to hold her as her orgasm took over her.

At the feeling of Chloe’s walls fluttering around her non-stop, Beca buried her length deeper and came with a grunt, her come coating Chloe’s walls.

She pulled out from Chloe and turned her, she buried her head into Chloe’s chest.

 

“We are Das Sound Machine. A German collective, operating in concert to create sonic mastery. What better way to appreciate automotive perfection?”

 _They were so screwed,_ Beca thought.

“How are we gonna compete with a group that size?” Cynthia Rose asked.

“They're so freakin' in sync.”

Yes, we are so screwed.

“Do we clap?” Flo asked confused.

“Politely clap.” Chloe specified and they clapped while the blonde German smirked.

“Barden Bellas. You came here to see us?” The DSM leader said, drying her neck with a white little towel. “Is it because you are... What do the American kids say.."jelly"?”

“We are so not "jelly." Chloe answered annoyed, folding her arms while Beca stayed in silence.

“We should really thank you for making this tour a reality, you know, with your bumbling ineptitude.” The blonde said. “We should send them something. Fruit basket?” She asked her team mate. “Or would you prefer mini-muffins?”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Okay, we didn't come here to start something with you guys. We just wanted to check you out before the Worlds, where we're gonna kick your ass.” She said confidently and Chloe nodded proudly.

“You? You are the kicker of ass?” The blond said, taking a step forward and Beca felt her confidence fall.

“Yeah.” She said unconvinced.

“You are so tiny. Like an elf.” The blonde said while Chloe watched the entire scene. “Or is it a fairy? Sprite?”

"Troll." The tall German guy said.

“That's it. You are like a troll.” The girl said.

“You are... physically flawless.” Beca said and Chloe looked at her confused.

“Thank you.” The German girl said.

“But it doesn't mean I like you.” Beca added and the other Bellas looked at her with the ‘are-you-serious?’ expression.

“We are not scared about the Worlds, because when the Bellas hit the stage, we are gonna blow minds.” Chloe interrupted the embarrassing moment, trying to hold back her jealousy.

“With what? More of Flabby Abby's baby chute?” The German boy asked amused while the girl stared at Beca. Too much for Chloe.

“That's not my name.” Fat Amy said.

“I don't know your name. Could be anything. Obese Denise, inflexible Tina, Lazy Susan.” He said.

“Mein name isn't Fat Amy, und I eat krauts like you for lunch.” The Aussie girl said angry.

“Your team is like a... How do you say that? A heated mess.” The guy said. “You know, a mess where heat is applied to it, so what once was a little messy is now even messier.” He explained and Fat Amy looked at him confused.

“Darlings, please take my advice. Don't try to beat us. You can't. We're the best.” The tall girl said , staring at Beca right in her eyes and Chloe almost wanted to rip her head off. “And now I really must go rest my neck. It is sore from looking down on you.” She added and went away.

“Okay, just because you're making me very sexually confused, does not mean that you are intimidating.” Beca cried and Chloe looked at her astonished. “We have nothing to lose. We have literally nothing! Okay. A-ca wiedersehen, bitches.” Beca added , waving her hands awkwardly.

“We should go back and start to train seriously. We’re so fucked.” Cynthia Rose said.

“Well, Beca was totally eye-fucked by the Nazi blonde.” Stacie pointed out smirking.

Beca looked at Chloe.

“She’s intimidating.” Beca tried to apologize.

“Yeah, you could keep it in your pants.” Chloe snapped and there was a moment of silence.

“This wasn’t my fault.” Beca said and Chloe sighed.

“We have to think about something huge or they will beat us.” Chloe said turning to the other Bellas, avoiding Beca’s gaze.

 

 

 

“You’re avoiding me.” Beca said, lying next to Chloe on their bed.

Chloe took off the headphone from her ears and looked at her. “You totally forgot that I was there, next to you.” Chloe said trying to be calm.

“I was intimidated.” Beca explained, wrapping her arm around Chloe’s waist.

“No, you weren’t intimidated. You said that she was physically flawless”. Chloe said.

Beca sighed.

“You’re jealous, I understand you. It’s totally fine, because I behaved like an idiot, but you don’t have to worry about nothing.” Beca reassured her.

“Yes, you acted like an asshole.” Chloe affirmed.

“But I’m your asshole.” Beca said, stroking her cheek.

“Unfortunately.” Chloe whispered and Beca felt her body relax in her arms.

 

 

“Tiny Mouse! We meet again.” Beca heard tha familiar voice and all she wanted to do was run away. Chloe’s eyes were on her.

Different acapella groups were invited to this huge party organized by this crazy fan of the acapella world. Lame.

“So, have you abandoned your foolish plans to face us at the Worlds?” Kommissar asked amused.

“You wish, you gorgeous …specimen.” Beca said back and immediately she regretted it. “She's really in my head.” She whispered looking at Chloe.

“Very Well. I'll be happy to send you there.” The blond said. “I'll mail you. Large envelope costs nothing.” She added , looking at Beca from head to toes.

“Well, it will cost more than nothing. But still cheaper than shipping, like, a horse, or perhaps an adult moose.” The German boy said and Beca felt the anger in her veins.

“Did you ever think maybe you're too big?It would cost a fortune to mail you.” Beca cried trying to reach the boy but Chloe stopped he and pulled her away from the two Germans

“Just need to find, like, a taller pair of shoes. Wasn't a big deal.” Beca said and Chloe shook her head.

“Hey!” Beca said when she saw Jesse walked towards her.

“What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know, what is going on?”

“I guess I gotta go.” Jesse said when they heard a voice claiming the attention of the people.

_Chloe was so angry._

The Bellas lost against the DSM because of Emily, Beca drooled over Kommissar – again- and then she left with Jesse.

Her teeth clenched together so hard that her jaw ached from the pressure.

So when Beca went back to their room, she pretended to sleep.

She felt Beca’s weight on the mattress and then Beca’s left arms surrounded her chest.

 

Chloe couldn’t sleeping.

She turned around and saw Beca, with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened, softly snoring.

A little payback… there was no harm in it.

She quietly straddled Beca, not wanting to wake her up immediately, and slowly moved her boxers down, springing free Beca’s length.

Chloe only stopped when Beca closed her mouth momentarily and resumed leaving it open.

Chloe began stroking Beca’s member, not completely hard.

Then she moved her lips against Beca’s jawline, along her neck.

Chloe found her pulse point ,sucking hard, leaving a mark. And Beca’s eyes opened.

“Shit, Chlo.” Beca breathed and the redhead hummed, sucking on another spot and leaving a purple mark.

“You came back late.” Chloe said while she took off Beca’s shirt and then Beca helped her to take off her underwear.

“I was with Jesse.” Beca answered, pushing Chloe down on her own hips.

“I know.” Chloe said. She grabbed Beca’s hands and pinned them on the mattress. _“No touching.”_ Chloe ordered and Beca was speechless.

Then Chloe reached down to stroke Beca’s member. The length in her hand jumped and filled eagerly with the stimulation and Chloe watched Beca’s face in the corner of her eyes.

Chloe felt slick moisture on her fingers and she brought them to her own mouth , licking them while Beca watched, her eyes darkening.

Beca’s eyes flutter closed as Chloe circled her palm more firmly around the base of length and started to stroke her.

“Eyes open.” Chloe ordered. Beca obeyed and opened her eyes, breathing hard.

Beca attempted to rise her hips and press her length firmer into Chloe’s hand placing her hand on Chloe’s hip but the girl interrupted her movement.

“Don’t move or I’ll stop.” Chloe warned her and Beca squirmed.

She was turned on but Chloe was death serious.

Beca’s gaze followed Chloe while she flicked out her tongue , touching the tip.

“Do you like me down there, right?” Chloe asked, pumping Bea from the base up,licking at the head with her tongue, teasing the slit just a little bit.

Beca nodded.

“I want to hear your voice, Becs.” Chloe said, licking out the slit.

“Yes.” Beca said but it turned to be a moan when Chloe took only just the head of her member between her lips, sucking slowly.

Then she pulled it deeper and deeper, firmly wrapping her right hand around Beca’s member and slidded it down, tightening her grip around the base.

“Shit, I’m coming.” Beca moaned loudly and Chloe pulled away abruptly.

“Oh God.” Beca cried out , her eyes wide open. “Why did you stop?” She asked , rising on her elbows frustrated.

Chloe pushed her back on the mattress and looked at her.

“This was for ignoring me for a week while you were busy with Jesse.” Chloe said and Beca knew she was fucked because she can see Chloe’s expression.

The situation was taking a turn for the worse.

Chloe sat back and took Beca’s length in hand again, bringing Beca all the way up only to let her go and watch her squirm.

She had to put effort into ignoring her own arousal as Beca begged and cursed.

“Chloe, please, enough, I can’t.” Beca groaned and Chloe started to stroke her slowly.

“I could watch you while you flirted with that German bitch, so you can wait.” Chloe whispered in her ear and Beca moaned again, her head fell back, her hands grabbing the white sheet.

She pulled her hand away again and Beca wanted to cry.

“This was for undressing her with your eyes.” Chloe said.

“Chloe, please. I need you, please. I’m begging you.” Beca pleaded desperately. “Please, I’m sorry.”

Chloe stroked Beca’s stomach, her muscles tight under her touch.

Then she left herself sink down onto Beca ,holding back a loud moan of pleasure.

“Shit, finally.” Beca moaned , shifting to move her down faster.

Chloe placed her hands on Beca’s stomach and dug her nails in.

“Don’t move.” She ordered, pinning Beca’s hands on the mattress – again.

“Fuck.” Beca snarled as she fought against the urge to defy Chloe.

Chloe lifted herself up almost entirely off before sinking back down and starting to move on Beca faster.

“Chloe.” Beca moaned desperately.

Chloe reached her ear and whispered, “You can come.”

 

Beca couldn’t sleep after what happened.

She was lying on her side, a blanket covering their naked body while Chloe was peacefully sleeping on her stomach.

Beca softly stroked her arm, then her nose, her cheek, her naked shoulder.

Chloe opened her eyes slightly, feeling her skin delicately touched.

“Hi.” Beca whispered while she stroked her red curls.

“Hi.” Chloe said back sleepy.

“We should talk.” Beca said and Chloe looked at her.

“I know but we have the show today.. could we talk later?” Chloe asked and Beca nodded.

Chloe cupped her face and gave her a chaste kiss and then she got up.

 

 

“Sorry, what are we doing?” Beca asked exhausted.

“We're rediscovering our sound.” Chloe answered smiling.

_She smiled, after a death work out. How could she smile?_

“Are we? 'Cause it feels like we're just singing songs that would never go in our set.” Beca said , annoyed.

“Beca, come on.”

“No, none of us know how to beat Das Sound Machine, but I know it's not gonna be by doing this.” Beca said resoluted.

“This is just an exercise in finding harmony, Beca. Sometimes you have to break things down before you can build them back up again.” Chloe reassured her while the girls watched the entire scene.

“I've got more important things to do!” Beca snapped and this time she didn’t regretted it.

“What could be more important than this?” Chloe asked confused.

What was she missing?

“Nothing. Forget it.” Beca grunted.

“No, you don't think that we haven't all realized you've been a little checked-out lately?” Chloe asked.

“Come on, Beca, just tell her.” Fat Amy said.

“I heard that. Tell me what?” Chloe asked.

“You misunderstood me. I clearly said... Listen, I don't want you guys to fight. You're Beca and Chloe. Together you're "Bloe." And everyone loves a good bloe.”

Beca rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Now or never._

“Okay. I've been interning at a recording studio and a legit music producer wants to hear my work. God forbid I have something going on outside this group.”

Chloe looked at her hurt. “All the time that you weren’t with us, you were working..?” Chloe asked astonished. “I almost thought you were cheating on me.” Chloe cried out and Beca was speechless.

The Bellas looked at them in silence.

“What? Was that the reason of your burst of dominance last night?” Beca asked and Cynthia Rose whistled.

“Why would you keep something like that from us?” Chloe asked angry. “From me?”

“Cause you're obsessed! You all are. We're graduating, and the only person thinking about life after the Bellas is me.” Beca answered.

“What is so wrong with being focused on the Bellas? This has been my family for seven years.”

“Yeah, 'cause you're too scared to leave! Sack up, dude!” Beca snapped and Chloe fell silent.

Well, that hurt.

“Okay, you're just gonna leave now?” Chloe asked disappointed.

“We all have to, eventually, Chloe! It might as well be now!” Beca answered, going away from the group.

“Wait, Beca...”

“Beca, the sign!”

But it was late because she was caught in a bear trap.

 

 

After the conversation around the bonfire, Chloe sat on the lakeshore.

Beca saw her and walked towards her.

“Can I sit or you’ll drown me?” Beca asked.

Chloe turned to her and nodded.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say those things.” Beca apologized.

“You were right.” Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

“I was an idiot. I should have tell you about the Residual but I was afraid too.” Beca confessed.

“Afraid of what?” Chloe asked curious.

“This dude said that seems that I have nothing to say. That’s why I was stressed out, that’s why I was busy all nights.” Beca answered

“You told Jesse about that, you told Amy but you couldn’t talk with me and it fucking hurts” Chloe admitted.

“I know, I know but you think that I have talent, that I’m good at this and when my boss said those things I thought I disappointed you.” Beca explained , starting to cry.

Chloe looked at her , tears rolled down her face. “We’re so stupid.” Chloe said, grapping Beca’s shirt and smashed their lips together.

The salt taste of the tears on their mouth while they kissed like there was no tomorrow.

“I promise you that I won’t run away again,that I will tell you everything. I promise.” Beca said hugging Chloe impossibly tight.

“I love you.” Chloe whispered.

“I love you too. Now let’s win the Worlds.”

 

_“ I got all I need when I got you and I ,I look around me and see a sweet life.’_

_‘I’m stuck in the dark but you’re my flashlight. You’re getting me through the night’_

_‘Cause you’re my flashlight’_

_‘You’re my flashlight’_


	3. It's the one good thing that I've got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Sorry for the delay, I was busy with university staff.  
> That's the third chapter. This is very explicit, I warned you lol  
> I repeat: English isn't my first language, so don't hate me for the grammatical mistakes pls  
> Let me know what you think about this one. Thank you for the reviews, the kudos and the bookmarks.  
> See you next week :)
> 
>  
> 
> ps. I have read A simple favor, I can't wait to see it but I don't know the release date here in Italy.

“Chloe.” Beca called her, rising an eyebrow.

Chloe hummed , fixing her hair, completely ignoring Beca- as the other Bellas.

Beca rolled her eyes.

“Welcome to Spain, Bellas. A few important things to note before we begin.” The soldier said seriously and Chloe nodded enthusiastically- too much for Beca’s pleasure.

“My name's Chicago. Over here to my left is Captain Bernie, who we like to call Zeke.”

“Ladies.” The other soldier greeted them.

“We're gonna be with you the whole tour,as your escorts and security details.” Chicago said and Beca rolled her eyes.

 

 

The first day was a shit day.

It seemed that Soldier Ken couldn’t take his eyes off of her girlfriend and it was extremely annoying.

Beca noticed his disgusting sweet smile while Chloe went to the reception for the keys of their rooms.

She knew that Chloe was a polite person, she knew that her girlfriend could handle that situation.

Beca was accustomed to people hitting on Chloe.

She was beautiful, charming, kind, sexy and beautiful – again.

And after Chloe took the keys, she saw the little smirk that her girlfriend had on her face and Beca knew that Chloe was playing with her.

The four groups were at lunch at the hotel’s restaurant.

The Bellas sat next to Young Sparrow and DJ Dragon Nutz, because Lily seemed to have a weird thing for the DJ.

“Can I sit here?” Chicago asked and Chloe nodded smiling.

_Of course._

There were twenty chairs and he chose to sit right next to Chloe.

_Lame._

_Softly lame._

And Chloe didn’t help either.

She began to talk with him, laughing at his pathetic jokes, slightly touching his arms.

Beca saw his red cheeks and rolled her eyes.

Chloe wanted to play and Beca was ready to play too.

Beca pulled Chloe’s white dress up discreetly, looking at Chloe’s face.

Chloe’s whole body tightened in response. _She_ flushed and shifted, trying to pull away from Beca while she pretended to listen to Chicago.

But Beca’s hand clamped down on Chloe’s thigh, stilling her. Chloe reached for the red wine, in desperation.

Then she pressed her thighs together in a bid to halt Beca’s progress.

And Beca smirked. She was winning.

She felt satisfied at that feeling – Chloe squirming while the soldier boy was completely unaware.

Beca started to stroke her through the underwear and Chloe jumped.

“Shit.” Chloe cursed , her eyes wide open and Beca smirked.

“Are you okay?” Chicago asked worried.

“Yes, I’m fine. Excuse me.” Chloe said and then she left the table, mumbling about the bathroom.

“I should probably go and check on her.” She said and then she stood up, walking towards the bathroom.

She saw Chloe’s splash water on her face and stare at herself in the mirror.

“Chlo, are you all right?” Beca asked innocently.

“Are you crazy? Somebody could see us.” Chloe answered angry, looking at her through the mirror.

Her face was flushed and her eyes were dark for lust. Beca could recognize that look.

“I thought you loved the exhibitionism.” Beca said, pinning Chloe against the sink and she started to kiss her exposed shoulder, her fingers again under the hem of Chloe’s dress, up her thigh.

Beca felt the heat between Chloe’s legs and her heart was beating furiously at the ideas running inside her brain.

She could tell how this teasing worked Chloe up and it was the best kind of revenge.

“Beca.” Chloe moaned, pushing her hips back against Beca’s.

Beca grabbed her hips , turning her around. She started to kiss Chloe’s neck while she hooked her fingers into Chloe’ thong, and at a most unhurried pace, peeled it down her legs, stripping Chloe agonizingly slowly, so that Beca ended up kneeling in front of Chloe. Not taking her eyes off Chloe’s, Beca scrunched the thong in her hand, held it up to her nose, and inhaled deeply. She grinned wickedly at Chloe and tucked it into the pocket of her black jeans.

“Those are mine.” Beca whispered and then she fixed Chloe’s white dress while Chloe looked at her confused

“What are you doing?” Chloe asked breathless.

“I know you were trying to make me jealous. So you’re gonna have to wait a little longer.” Beca said smugly.

“You wanted to play and you will suffer the consequences.” Beca said and Chloe had shivers along her entire spine.

Beca opened the door. “After you.”

Chloe looked at her shocked and then she walked out of the bathroom .

 

“Guys, Chloe doesn’t feel very well. I should probably walked her back to our room.” Beca said to the girls , knowing that Chicago was listen to her too.

“We could go back with you.” Aubrey said worried.

“I’m trying to finish my lasagna.” Fat Amy disappointed.

“Don’t worry, stay here and finish your lunch. “ Beca said and Chloe could only nod.

Chicago was looking at Chloe worried. “See you later for the show.” Chloe said smiling slightly.

 

 

They walked toward their room in silence. Chloe’s heart was beating hard at the thought of what was happening.

Beca opened the door and walked in, pulling Chloe with her and then she locked the door.

“You want him to think he could have you.” Beca whispered , placing open mouthed kisses along Chloe’s jaw.

“Is that what I was doing?” Chloe asked, challenging her.

“Do I have to punish you?” Beca asked back. “Is that what you want?” Beca questioned, nipping the column of Chloe’s throat. Her hands settled on Chloe’s breast through the white dress, pinching her nipples just so.

Chloe couldn’t answer back because she felt her body on fire. She would’ve felt embarrassed ,but not in that situation. Not when she was enjoying herself that much.

“Bend over.” Beca ordered, low and hard, which it made even more impossibly hot for Chloe.

Obediently, she did as instructed, bending over the mattress to expose her bare ass.

Beca felt incredibly satisfied. She was so turned on, looking at Chloe, her head down, palms on the mattress ,her ass thrust in the air.

Beca undid two buttons of her own shirt, because it was too hot in their room. Then she threw her right leg over both of Chloe’s and planted her left forearm on the small of Chloe’s back, holding her down so she couldn’t move. _Oh fuck._

“Count for me.” Beca ordered, caressing the smooth skin. Her nails raked down leaving thin white trails while her left hand grabbed Chloe’s hip roughly.

Chloe’s eyes were wide open as she understood what was happening and her heart almost stopped.

The crack of Beca’s palm colliding with Chloe’s right cheek echoed through the room. Chloe moaned, her thighs trembled. “Oh God.”

“Count _Chlo_.” Beca ordered, her breath harsher.

“One.” Chloe said , grabbing the sheet between her hands.

Beca was overwhelmed, she felt the burning need to take and claim. There was a satisfied rumble somewhere deep inside of Beca’s chest when she heard Chloe count.

Her hand moved automatically, again on the same spot.

“Two,” Chloe grunted, closing her eyes and placing her head down on the mattress.

Beca repeated the process.

“Three.” Beca spanked her again, trying to not notice her own erection.

“Four.” Chloe moaned.

Another slap. “Fuck.” Chloe screamed and Beca took the red hair between her hand, slightly tightening them. “Five.” Chloe whispered again.

Beca’s fingers slipped between Chloe’s legs.

She teased Chloe’s dripping folds, Chloe tried to push Back but Beca pulled away her fingers.

“I didn’t say you could move.” Beca said, spanking her again.

“Six.” Chloe groaned frustrated, her legs trembled again.

“You’re mine.” Beca whispered in her ear, before spanking her again.

“Seven.” Chloe moaned back.

They kept going. “Nine” was less a word than a guttural moan, and “ten” was barely audible.

Beca admired her work smugly, Chloe’s ass was mottled shades of pink and red and Beca’s palms were tingling.

Chloe was lying flat on her stomach, panting, her white dress up on her hips and Beca looked at her pleased.

Then she turned over and saw Beca standing up.

“What are you waiting for?” She asked breathless, sitting up.

Beca laughed slightly “Oh baby, that wasn’t a punishment for you, you enjoyed it too much.” Beca answered, undoing her belt and tossing it away.

Chloe’s mouth fell open. “You have to earn it, right?” Beca asked smugly. Then she pushed Chloe to the edge of the bed and took her white dress off and she got rid of the lace bra.

“Undress me.” Beca ordered and Chloe stood up, completely naked.

She undid the last few buttons of Beca’s shirt, she took it off and then she unlaced Beca’s black bra.

Her hands placed on the edge of Beca’s jeans, then she unbuttoned them, pulling them down with the boxers and kneeling in front of Beca.

“You enjoyed it too.” Chloe said, looking at Beca’s hard length.

Beca knotted her fingers in Chloe’s red curls, jerking her head up.

“Mind your tone, you’re not in charge here.” Beca reminded her and Chloe mouth were dry.

She loved when Beca become possessive and territorial but she never did something like that.

Chloe took Beca’s member into her hand. She started to slowly stroke, from the base to the tip then she wrapped her lips around the slit. The salty taste teased Chloe’s taste buds.

Beca put her hand on Chloe’s hair, pushing her down not too softly, asking to take it all.

And she moaned when Chloe took as much as she could, with one hand on the base of her length and the other one on her balls, stroking while she moved up and down.

Beca was so into it that she started to push her hips , keeping hold of Chloe’s head.

She pushed deeper until she touched the back of Chloe’s throat and got Chloe gagging. She struggled to suppress her gag reflex, chocking around the intrusion.

Beca felt her body tightening until she couldn’t take anymore.

Thick spurt of hot seed spayed down Chloe’s throat, some dripping from the side of her mouth and Chloe released Beca’s length with a loud pop.

Beca helped her to stand up on her feet again. She wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist and kissed her.

Chloe’s hands were placed around Beca’s neck, pulling her closer.

Then Beca pushed her on the bed and Chloe opened her legs, inviting Beca to place herself between them and finally fuck her.

She couldn’t wait anymore, it almost hurt.

Beca run her hand along the length of Chloe’s right leg and followed it with her mouth, nipping and kissing and licking while Chloe looked at the entire scene.

Then she sucked a bruise into the soft skin of Chloe’s inner thigh before giving her left leg the same treatment.

Beca held Chloe down by the hips and bury her tongue as deep as she could, pushing into her in one slow twist and Chloe screamed, her back arched and her hands were on Beca’s head, pushing her down.

Beca moved her tongue torturously slow, stretching and curling it inside Chloe as if she could reach her G-spot, and Chloe didn’t stop crying out.

Beca avoided her clit even though she knew it was what Chloe wanted, instead she reached inside Chloe as deep as she could go, making Chloe scream again as a new flood of wetness coated her tongue.

She pulled away before Chloe could come, licking her lips.

“No, no!” Chloe sobbed, trying to pull Beca against her. Beca cought her wrists, pinning them over Chloe’s head.

Chloe’s eyes were wide, pupils dark ah she stared up to Beca and her breath was coming in fast, heavy pants

“You only come when I tell you to. Until then you’re going to let me eat you out for as long as I want to.” Beca whispered .

Chloe whined , rolling her head back, baring her throat and Beca wanted to take.

“Beca, please, fuck me. I need you, it hurts.” Chloe begged, pushing her hips up, against Beca.

Beca got her head between Chloe’s thighs again, curling her tongue around Chloe’s clit.

Then she pushed two finger into Chloe’s tight slit and slid in easy. Chloe bucked up hard, pushing against Beca’s fingers.

Beca could tell that Chloe was getting closer and once again she pulled away her head before Chloe could climax.

“Oh God, I’m going to kill you, _I swear_.” Chloe groaned, clenching down on Beca’s fingers.

Beca smiled smugly and then she shifted to tug on one nipple with her wet fingers while she sucked on the other and Chloe squirmed under her.

Beca kept it up for a good while, mouthing and torturing Chloe’s nipples until they were swollen and wet and Chloe was a gasping mess. Chloe’s nails dug into her back, leaving marks.

Then she kissed her way down Chloe’s body, held her thighs down and spread wide, thrusting her tongue into Chloe again.

Chloe fought against her to push her hips up but Beca held her down with her hands.

She curled her tongue and felt another rush of wetness. Beca reached for that spot inside Chloe, satisfied when the redhead cried out. Beca focused her attention on that spot, pushing her tongue while Chloe’s cries were getting louder and louder. Beca drifted one hand from the Chloe’s hip over to her swollen clit, and when she brushed a circle around it three times, Chloe screamed and she came hard.

Beca kept pushing her, kept her tongue inside while Chloe was trembling and gasping above her, trying to pull her away from the intensity.

“I can’t.” Chloe cried but Beca buried her face even deeper , her thumb circling Chloe’s clit insistently.

“Beca-I- ohmygod,” Chloe whimpered, her hands grabbed tight Beca’s hair.

Beca pushed two fingers inside of her while she kept licking her clit and Chloe’s eyes closed abruptly, her hips pushing up against Beca’s fingers, her heart bounced out of her chest.

Beca curled her fingers inside her , stroking the same spot while she sucked harder Chloe’s clit.

Chloe screamed. Her whole body shook, and suddenly Beca’s face was being covered in a hot gush, coating her mouth and chin, dripping from her fingers all down her wrist.

Beca’s were wide, it never happened before. She’d done that to her, she made Chloe come so hard that she’d squirted. She kept lapping at Chloe, slowing her fingers down as Chloe trembled.

When she finally pulled away and looked up at Chloe, she was crying, her eyes were closed but tears were streaking her face, chest heaving, moving up and down and Beca’s heart stopped.

She panicked , worried that she pushed too far.

“Shit, Chloe. Did I hurt you?” Beca asked, her eyes were wide, brushing at her tears and feeling helpless watching her.

“Chloe, I’m going to have an heart attack if you won’t answer me.” Beca warned her , looking at Chloe who was still shivering.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked at her. They shared a minute of silence and Beca was freaking out.

“I think I’m dead.” Chloe whispered, breathing slowly. “I mean- holy shit, that was too much.” Chloe said and Beca’s anxiety was quickly washed away. And Beca smirked.

“Yeah, I could tell… I made you squirt.” Beca said proudly, stroking her hips then the skin of her stomach.

“Don’t get too cocky.”

“Why not?” Beca asked while she slipped her fingers down between Chloe’s legs again. She was still soaking wet but she was too sensitive and twitched away from Beca’s fingers.

“How many times do you think I can make you squirt like that?” Beca asked her, stroking her inner thigh and Chloe moaned. “Because it was amazing, I almost come watching you and I want to make you do it again.” Beca admitted , placing herself better between her legs and Chloe felt turned on even more than before.

“ _Oh God ,_ yes,” Chloe moaned , her voice half gone.

Beca sat up on her knees, balancing Chloe’s ankles on her shoulders.

Chloe immediately understood and pulled her hips up until they were resting on Beca’s thigh, her legs dangling over Beca’s shoulders.

Beca used her hand to guide her length into the wet heat and moaned , pushing deeper inside of Chloe than she’s ever been before.

Beca had been hard for hours, it almost hurt, dying to be inside Chloe but wanting to punish her for was she did.

But right then when she was finally fucking Chloe, she was impatient as hell, thrusting into her in a quick , hard pace.

Chloe’s was hot and tight, around her but so wet and Beca bucked into her harder, deeper until she started to clench around her length.

Beca pounded into her right against the sweet spot, moving her thumb to press firm circles over her clit.

Chloe’s arched her back, her hands were on the headboard and Beca had to hold back her own release.

When her length was on a stroke out, there was a spray, hot and wet and all over her stomach and thighs.

“ _Fuck,fuck,fuck_ ,” Chloe screamed shivering .

Beca started to stroke her member until her release took her and her seed sprayed on Chloe’s stomach.

Chloe’s legs fell on the mattress while she tried to regain her breath and Beca collapsed on top of her.

Beca kissed softly her neck while Chloe stroked with an hand her head and with the other hand caressed Beca’s spine delicately.

“We have four more hours.” Beca murmured in her ear and Chloe tightened her legs around Beca’s waist.

_Oh God._

 

“I’m so tired.” Chloe mumbled, sitting on Beca’s laps and wrapped her arms around her neck, closing her eyes.

Beca slid her arms around Chloe’s hips and hugged her.

“Do you want to go back to our room?” Beca said softly, stroking her shoulder and Chloe nodded.

They were sitting in the hall of the hotel, waiting for the Bellas to joined them for lunch.

Beca stood up , with Chloe in her arms and started to walk.

“I can walk, you know.” Chloe whispered smiling, noticing the people staring at them.

“And I can carry you , you know.” Beca said back, walking in the empty elevator.

Once they walked in their room, Beca placed Chloe on their bed and Chloe didn’t let her go.

“Thank you.” The redhead whispered, placing a chaste kiss on Beca’s lips.

“Don’t worry.” Beca said , kissing her back. “Maybe you’re tired because of your period.” Beca added and Chloe nodded.

Beca stood up and walked in the bathroom and Chloe closed her eyes, relaxing.

_“Maybe you’re tired because of your period.”_

Chloe opened wide her eyes, become pale and her heart beat fast.

She forgot to take her pill four days before.

_Oh fuck._

How could she forget something so important?

She never forgot , never.

_Oh God._

She missed her period, a little delay. But still, that was a delay.

She stood up immediately and opened the bathroom door too vehemently while Beca was showering and knelt on the bathroom floor and threw up.

Beca immediately walked out of the shower worried, wrapping a towel around her body and she went behind Chloe, keeping her hair back.

“Chlo.” Beca murmured worried and Chloe avoided her gaze but she started to cry.

“What could I do for you?” Beca asked panicked looking at her.

Chloe shook her head, Beca lifted her up and placed her on the edge of the bathtub.

“Can you stay there? I have to put a shirt on.” Beca asked and Chloe nodded, brushing her tears.

Beca run out of the bathroom and took the first thing she could, wearing a jeans and a black t-shirt. Then she walked in the bathroom again and she saw Chloe brush her teeth.

Chloe dabbed a towel to her mouth and she turned to Beca.

“ I have to tell you something. I- I don’t know how to tell you. Maybe it’s nothing, and it’s my fault because I was so fucking stupid and you probably will freak out right now and-“ Chloe started to ramble and Beca started to worry seriously.

She took Chloe’s cheeks between her hands and looked into her eyes , completely panicking.

“Chloe, what happened?” Beca asked almost screaming.

“Maybe I’m pregnant.” Chloe whispered , starting to cry again.

“What?” Beca asked dumbfounded.

“I didn’t took my pills before leaving New York.” Chloe clarified and Beca paled, hyperventilating.

“Oh God.” Beca whispered, sitting at the edge of the bathtub. “ Oh God,”

Beca looked at her with her eyes wide open and breathing heavy.

“I came at least thirteen time inside you two day ago.” Beca said , placing her hand on her own chest. “Can I faint?” She asked irrationally.

Chloe started to cry, again and Beca looked at her, coming back to herself and she stood up immediately.

She wrapped her arms around Chloe and Chloe cried loudly.

“I’m here, I’m sorry.” Beca whispered , hugging her harder. “I’m here.” Beca repeated like a mantra while Chloe sobbed.

“Don’t leave me, please.” Chloe whispered and Beca felt her heart break.

She took Chloe’s face between her hands and made Chloe look at her. “Six years ago I promised you that I wouldn’t have run away for nothing. If you are pregnant, we’ll have a baby, a beautiful baby. If you’re not pregnant, we’ll be fine, okay? We’ll be fine.” Beca asked, starting to cry too and Chloe nodded between her tears while Beca pulled her closer, hugging her again.

 

They didn’t say anything to the Bellas, Chloe wanted to be sure before saying something about the pregnancy but they were sure. No pill, no condom, thirteen orgasms and no period.

It was clear enough.

They performed that night with the girls, Beca constantly worried about Chloe. “Are you tired?” “I brought you a bottle of water.” “Do you want to sit?” “Can I do something?”

These were Beca’s questions and Chloe’s heart melted every time Beca tried to take care of her.

At dinner, Chloe took a glass of red wine and stopped when she felt Beca’s eyes on her.

Chloe looked at her confused.

“What?” Chloe asked while the other girl where too focused on talking about the next performance in France.

“You should drink water.” Beca whispered , stroking her belly delicately.

And Chloe wanted to kiss her right there, in front of everyone because she didn’t expect this side of Beca. And she loved this side.

She placed the glass on the table and kissed Beca’s cheek. “I love you.” Chloe said.

“I love you too.”

 

 

The next day they were in France. Chloe accepted to go shopping with the other Bellas in town while Beca refused to go with them and took the opportunity to relax after two day of roller coaster emotions.

She sat on the sofa placed on the edge of the pool with her laptop.

“Hola.” She heard a male voice.

“Hola turtle man.” Beca greeted back.

“Can I borrow you for a second?” Theo asked.

“Where are we going?” Beca asked back and started to follow him.

“You remember when you burnt down DJ Khaled's room?”

“No, that was not.” Beca answered, walking in a hall where there was a piano.

“No?”

“I don't remember that.” Beca insisted.

“Back in Spain?” Theo asked laughing.

“No.”

“DJ Khaled wants to meet you.” The boy said

“Why?” Beca asked panicked.

They reached the piano and Beca saw him. “Hey, boss.”

“Theo, my guy. Magical ears.” The big man said, turning to them and greeting Theo.

“Beca.” He said, taking her hands.

“H-Hello.” Beca mumbled, freaking out.

“How beautiful.” Khaled said, looking at her. “ASAP! Need a drink for Beca, ASAP! Have a seat. Make yourself at home.” He said and they all sat down.

Beca dind’t know what to do, what say. She was astonished.

“I hope you like cherries.” Theo said when a chambermaid brought her a drink.

“Beca, have you been talking to my guy, Theo?”

“Yeah, he talks a lot. But I have no idea what's going on. He doesn't actually give me that much information.” Beca said while Theo laughed.

“I thought maybe you could break the news.” Theo explained.

“Congratulations.” Khaled said proudly.

“On what?”

“I want you to open up for me. Tomorrow night.” Khaled answered. “Beca. DJ Khaled. Are you ready?”

Beca looked at him then she turned to Theo. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Theo said and Khaled nodded.

Beca placed her drink on the floor. “That is great. You are not gonna regret this. I. The Bellas are gonna die. Can I go tell them?”

“I-I think you misunderstood. Uh, what DJ Khaled's trying to say here is that he doesn't want the Bellas. We want you.” Theo explained and Beca looked at him confused

“What?”

“The other day, when you was just playing around with the loop and you was singing and you was just. I could tell that you was just playing around, but. I saw something, I heard something, then I felt something.” Khaled explained.

That guy was weird.

“Amidst the chaos, I went back in the room, and I pulled your recording.” Theo confessed.

“Why did you do that?” Beca asked.

“Because I wanted to know what you could do on your own. Beca, it's time to go to the next level. I see it. I'm DJ Khaled, aka Billy.”

“Who?” Theo asked confused.

“That is so amazing. That means the world to me, honestly. But I'm part of a group, and we all have something special.” Beca tried to explain her point of view and Theo sighed.

“I respect that you love your group, but it's time for you to move on. It's time for you to grow. It's time for you to climb that mountaintop and reach the top. And the group will be happy for you.”

“What Khaled is trying to say here is that you've really gone as far as you can with the girls. It's time for you to now flourish on your own. Independent” Theo said and BEca shook her head.

“These ain't opinions. These are facts.” Khaled said.

“Come with me a second.” Theo said and then they stood up. “Listen, I. I know it's a lot - to take in, okay?”

“Uh, yeah.” Beca whispered.

“The label is gonna sign you, Beca. The label's gonna sign you. They're gonna help you - develop your own material as a solo act.” He said while Khaled started to play piano.

“Uh, yeah. Th-This is very generous, but we're talking about my family. I'm not interested.” Beca said.

“It's a tough decision. I get that.”

“No, it's not.” Beca said back.

It is. It is. It's a big opportunity for you. All right? Look at me.” Theo said.

“Stop. What are you doing?” He asked and Beca opened her mouth but nothing came out from her lips.

“Go home. Sleep on it. You come back, and you tell me what you want to do in the morning, okay?”

 

 

It was great, awesome, fucking perfect.

She had been noticed by one of the famous DJ of the moment and she had to refuse.

She loved the Bellas more.

She loved Chloe more.

And Chloe was having a baby, her baby.

Beca wanted to throw up.

She lost her job, they were sharing an apartment with Amy and Chloe just got in Vet.

It wasn’t the perfect situation to raise a baby. At least, not in that moment.

But she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Chloe, with Amy and the Bellas, they were family.

Maybe when she would have regained her job, when Chloe would have finished the vet school. Together they would find a bigger apartment, Beca would ask her to marry her and they would have a son in complete stability. When she saw Chloe cry like that she had had to put aside the surprise, the fear, the anxiety, hardly held her tears because at that time Chloe was afraid, she had anxiety, the world had collapsed on her . The sense of guilt for not having taken the pill, for not having thought that a small detail could have bigger consequences. Beca had the sensation of fainting in that moment in the bathroom, when she looked up she saw in those of Chloe the despair, the fear of abandonment. Beca felt her heart broken. Having a child was a beautiful thing.

They had thought about it in the previous years, a beautiful wedding on the beach (Beca had always wanted something small and reserved but would do anything to please Chloe), maybe two children or more, in their apartment in New York. The right opportunity had never been presented and the fact that Amy lived with them was the first form of contraceptive. For eight months, their sex meetings were held in the shower while Amy was busy with Fat Amy Whinehouse. Although it was an exciting thing, it was inconvenient .

Beca decided it was the right time, maybe not everything could be perfect but it was their time. They had waited six years, a baby was coming and a clearer sign of this could not be there.

For a moment she put aside the stuff about DJ Khaled, picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Have you already decided?"

"No, turtle man, I need a favor, can you reach me at the hotel entrance?"

"Oh, of course, of course." Theo answered on the other side of the phone.

When she saw the boy approach her, she sighed with relief. She didn’t want to do that alone, she needed moral support and Theo proved to be a good friend in those four days.

After all, she couldn’t say anything to the Bellas, they couldn’t keep the secret and they were somewhere to buy clothes and girl stuff.

Already keeping the secret on pregnancy was a great thing, especially for Chloe. She couldn’t wait to tell Aubrey, to scream and cry together.

But they wanted to end the USO tour and then start talking about it.

Back at the hotel, Chloe would have done the pregnancy test and when they got back to America she would have done the blood tests to be completely safe.

Beca and Theo reached the town and Theo had walked Beca to Tiffany. They walked in the jewelry store and Beca glanced around.

"Good morning, can I help you?" A young blonde girl asked, approaching them with a huge smile. The two turned to her and Beca nodded.

"I'm Stephanie, how can I help you?" The girl asked cordially.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring." Beca answered, trying to hold back the tremor of the voice. By now it was becoming an official thing.

She saw the girl smile. "Do you already have something in mind?" Stephanie asked, inviting them to follow her.

"I have no idea." Beca admitted and Theo smiled. Stephanie opened the shop-window, pulling out a row of rings and resting them on the elegant glass counter in the middle of the store.

"We can start from the band. Do you like it studded with diamonds or simple?" Stephanie asked, showing the two different types.

Beca watched carefully each ring. Was the band without diamonds too simple? The diamond-studded one was too flashy? Did Chloe like showy things?

Beca began to panic and Theo put a hand on her shoulder. "I think the one with diamonds is perfect for her, don’t you think?" Theo asked her, trying to help her.

Beca nodded. "Maybe a thin band would be perfect." Beca added and Stephanie nodded.

The girl began to put the discarded rings in the pads and then she arranged the ones with the diamond-studded band better.

"Now let's choose the diamond." Stephanie said. Beca's eyes peered at the various models but when she reached the last exposed ring she smiled like an idiot.

“There’s nothing to be said.” Theo said and Beca nodded, taking the ring between her fingers.

“It’s perfect.”

 

When she came back to the hotel room, she realized that the girls hadn’t yet returned except for Amy.

"Hey, Amy, um, I need to talk to you about something." Beca said awkwardly. She was about to do it, she was about to tell Amy everything.

Then she noticed that Amy was busy on the phone but couldn’t understand what she was mumbling. It seemed like a rather serious phone call. Amy hung up the phone and started running around the room, grabbing some strange object.

“Okay, I know, I know you're gonna be fine.I know - every-everybody's gonna be fine, but, like. " Beca said, watching Amy take stuff from the drawers. Stuff like bras, ropes. "We did not get picked up, man, and you know what? Like, screw them." Beca added as Amy took a pair of binoculars - a pair of binoculars?

"I do not know, I still feel like I want to tell you 'cause I think that, like, secrets are, like, the worst, right ? " Beca said even more confused.

What was happening?

"So. Yeah, it's the worst, let's go." Amy said dragging her out of the room.

"Go where?" Beca asked her confused.

"My father kidnapped the girls." Amy said, undressing herself in the elevator.

"What are you doing, and in what does it mean your father kidnap the girls?" Beca asked confused.

Amy wore more comfortable clothes, tied her hair and came out of the elevator.

"My father kidnapped the Bellas, we must go and save them."

Beca's blood froze, she stopped motionless and Amy turned to look at her. Amy took her by the hand and dragged Beca.

"Shortstack we have to move or it will be too late." Amy said, they both left the hotel and took a taxi.

 "Amy, what are we doing? Why are we not calling the police or Chicago?" Beca asked completely entwined.

Chloe was on that boat, Chloe was in danger.

 "No cops, there's no time, and if my dad sees' em, he'll take off." Amy explained but Beca shook her head.

"This is serious." The Bellas could really get hurt. " Beca let her notice.

"Look, I know my father. I know his guys. Some of them I know, like, really well and I know that boat. We can do this." Amy said resolutely They came to the back of the "Fat Dingo Bitch" and Beca looked around for Chloe, her natural instinct. They saw that all the girls were sitting while Amy's father and his two henchmen kept an eye on them.

"Okay, that's the ladder that I'll take you to the main deck where the Bellas are.” Amy said.

"Okay, giant distraction coming up." Beca said trying to calm down and keep her nerves in check.

"You sure about this?"

"Have I ever let you down?" Amy asked.

"Dozens of examples spring to mind, if I'm honest." Beca muttered.

"What?" Amy asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, you're very unreliable." I do not think we have time to unpack that right now. " Beca admitted.

"I'll just see you up top." Amy told her.

"Nobody's gonna die tonight, right?" Beca asked in panic.  

"Yeah."

"Chloe is pregnant." Beca suddenly admitted and Amy looked at her in amazement.

"Chloe is pregnat." Amy repeated, looking at her.

Was she about to cry? Fat Amy?

"Chloe is pregnant and nobody's gonna die tonight, right?"

"Yeah." Amy said convinced. "Let's do it."

 

 

They were saved, fortunately they were saved. Beca's heart was in her throat as they sang to distract those three fools.

So when they jumped from the ship it was a liberation to swim towards Chloe and hug her.

"Tell me you're okay." Beca almost begged her, and Chloe hugged her again.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Chloe repeated incessantly to reassure her.

When the USO rescued them, they were immediately received in the port, wrapped in large towels.

They offered them coffee, water, chamomiles, and something to eat.

"The MPs arrested Amy's dad.I'm gonna go meet them, all right?" Chicago said, standing up. "Sit tight."

"I have no idea what just happened, but if Khaled does not take us after all of that?" Emily said and Beca looked down.

"Uh, I think Beca has something she'd like to share with the group." Amy said and everyone looked at Beca curiously.

"Um, thanks, Amy ... Uh, yeah, I was gonna say something earlier, but we were involved in a hostage crisis, I just know." Beca rambled.

"They picked her ... DJ Khaled and his team ... They did not pick the Bellas. They picked Beca ." Amy interrupted her when she realized that Beca was in trouble.

Chloe remained open-mouthed. "Yeah, but I said no because I feel like you feel…You guys are family, and you do not walk away from family. " Beca explained.

"Do not you want to make music?" Flo asked smiling.

"No, I guess, but."

" Look, your real family does not hold you back. They lift you up." Amy explained.

"Kind of feel like, I've been saying something to that effect - the entire time. " Emily said

"Oh, my God, Emily! Smart people are talking right now." Amy turned to the girl.

Beca looked around and realized that Aubrey was crying.  "Aubrey, do not, please ... It's not important."

"No, no, no, it's-it's not that." Aubrey chuckled. "You know, I'm gonna be honest with you guys. Every time I perform in front of people, I feel like I'm gonna puke. She explaine and the bellas laughed. "I'm so happy."

"No more puking."

 "No more puke. You know what? I think I might just.I do not know, move to Mykonos and become a doula."  

"A doula?"

"A birthing coach." She answered.

 "You gonna coach babies?" "Yeah, I'll be like "Like here, little guy. You can do it. Come on! "

"Now that gay people can serve in the military, I'm joining the Air Force and let them pay for my flight school." Cynthia Rose said.

"I have my Abnormal Psych exam coming up next week.” Emily added.

"But also, you're gonna keep writing so you're not filled with crushing regret, right?" Aubrey asked and Emily nodded.

"Well, guys, a music career would interfere with my business.” Flo said.

"Yeah, that little tiny truck you work at." Amy remembered.

"The juice truck I own and just secured capital to franchise." Flo added. "Congratulations."

Everybody looked at Lily confused. "You talk?"

"Satan has finally left my body Hi. I'm Esther" She answered .

"What about you, Ames? You sure you're cool with this? " Beca asked.

"Are you kidding me? I just found out I got $ 180 million to put into "Fat Amy Winehouse." Amy said.

"What?"

" "Wait, I could do more shows. "Fat Amy Adams." "Fat Amy Grant." Oh, that would be good for Christmas. "

"Would be great." Beca supported her.

"And you, Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other and Beca nodded. "I, for one, am very ready. I got the call that I got into vet school. I'm a vet. "

"Congratulations!"

"And we have to tell you something." Chloe added, intertwined her hands with Beca's.

The Bellas looked at them waiting.

"Maybe I’m pregnant." Chloe confessed with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. "Aubrey said, standing up and running towards Chloe.

Aubrey hugged her and then the other Bellas, reached Chloe hugging her.

"Thanks, I do not really need an hug" Beca said sarcastically.

"She loves hugs." Chloe said between tears.

"Do not." Beca warned them. "That's not funny."

"We should give her one." Chloe said and the whole group hugged Beca.

 

 

 

There were a lot of people in that theater, more people than Beca expected.

She had performed with the Bellas, on Saturday night she performed as a DJ for the big nightclubs in New York and that was what allowed her to buy a Tiffany diamond ring. Yet her heart beating fast, it was her first solo performance, it was the last night of the tour, she had received the best news of her life a few days before and from there she would start her new life.

She reached the center of the stage, after the extravagant introduction by DJ Khaled. Theo was sitting behind Chloe, both looking at her to encourage her.

" _Heaven knows I was just a young boy, I did not know what I wanted to be" she started to sing_

_"I was every little hungry schoolgirl's pride and joy"_

_"To win the race, to prettier face" Brand-new clothes and a big fat place on your rock and roll TV "_

_"But today the way I play the game, it's not the same, no way. I think I'm gonna get some happy "_

She walked towards the Bellas. _"I think there's something you should know_ " She approached Amy, dragging her with her on stage as Chicago and Theo encouraged the other Bellas to follow them. "

" I _think it's time I told you_ " Amy sang.

" _There's something deep inside me"_ Beca signaled the others to reach her on the stage.

" _There's someone else I gotta be."_ Cinthya Rose joined her.

" _Take back your picture in a frame"_

_"Take back your singing in the rain"_ They sang together. _“I just hope you understand sometimes the clothes do not make the man_ ”

" _All we have to do now is take these lies And make them true”_

“ _All we have to see is that I don't belong to you and you don't belong to me”_ Chloe sang with her and Beca took her hand.

" _Freedom, freedom, I will not let you down, I will not give you up. Gotta have some faith in the sound" "It's the one good thing that I've got"_  

 

It was a success, the whole audience was standing, standing ovation for Beca Mitchell.

She was so happy that finally her dream was coming true. After the performance, the Bellas sat back in the audience as Khaled announced that Beca had been officially hired. Chloe clapped, tears were now uncontrolled and Amy hugged her tightly.

"She did it."

 

Beca went behind the scenes and immediately met Theo who hugged her tightly.

"You were perfect." He told her gladly then pulled out the green box from his jacket pocket.

"It's time." Theo said as Beca took the little box in her hands.

"Is it normal that I’m anxious? Will she think that I want to marry her just because she's pregnant? Is it a bad idea? "Beca rumbled.

Theo put his hands on Beca's shoulders. " She loves you, you love her. It seems more than obvious that it should end up like this, don’t you think? "Theo asked her trying to make her think.

"Ok, I go."

"Go." Theo ordered her.

"I go."

"See you next week, boss."

 

Beca began to run through the theater and finally saw Chloe in the distance waiting for her with the others.

When their eyes met, Chloe began to walk quickly toward her with one of the most beautiful smiles.

Beca's legs moved automatically toward Chloe. When they were close enough, Chloe took Beca's jacket in her hands and kissed her. Chloe kissed her hard.

She  threaded a hand through Beca's hair, eliciting a sigh from her which gave her enough room to part Beca's lips with her tongue.

Beca was so dazed by all those emotions that she had almost forgotten what she had in her right hand.

So she pulled away slightly and knelt down.

Chloe opened her mouth in surprise, she wanted to say something when she saw the little box but nothing came out of her lips.

In the meantime, without them noticing, people were watching the whole scene. Aubrey covered her mouth with one hand, excited. Emily was already starting to cry. Amy and Cynthia Rose screamed loudly.

"Beca." Chloe whispered.

"Chloe Beale." Beca said in a firm tone. "I'm not good at this. I'm not good at a lot of things. But I'm good at loving you, even if I'm a dork. I want to spend my life with you. " Beca said and Chloe smiled.

"Will you marry me?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Three is the perfect number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the last chapter!  
> I wanted to thank you for all the support, despite my obscene grammatical mistakes lol  
> Thanks for the comments and for the compliments. It was very important for me to know that you enjoyed the story.  
> I hope the final meets your expectations.

It was four o’clock at night and Chloe opened her eyes, immediately stood up and she ran in their bathroom.

Beca woke up abruptly and she heard her girlfriend throwing up, _again._

She got up quickly and walked in the bathroom, placing herself behind Chloe, holding Chloe’s hair back.

“Kill me.” Chloe groaned as she let herself relax in Beca’s arms.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Beca said, holding her.

“Shit.” Scrambling to grip the sides of the toilet , Chloe pushed up and retched into the toilet again

She thought she might have spent more time to throw up than doing anything else over the last few weeks.

“This is killing me.” She chocked out before pitching forward again and vomiting.

“It’s normal , Chlo. I called the doctor.” Beca said softly, stroking her back.

 

_Chocolate_

_Fries and ketchup_

_Crepes_

_Pizza_

_"You need them when you're pregnant."_

This was what Chloe had told Beca.

This was what Beca had gotten for her, _obviously._

Five months had passed since the tour with USO.

They had moved into a much larger house near Central Park.

Chloe had started vet with all the difficulties of a pregnant woman while Beca from Monday to Friday flew to Los Angeles to start new projects with DJ Khaled and the new label while on the weekend she flew back home.

The marriage. They had decided to delay it  after the baby's birth, it was actually the best thing.

Beca did everything to attend the first ultrasound.

She was so nervous that she thought she was going to throw up. But she had the fear and the anxiety.

_But she was really freaking out._

"The gel is going to be a little cold." Dr. Flynn warned Chloe and she nodded.

Then she squeezed a mess of gel over Chloe's middle and rolled the transducer though it, searching out evidence of their growing baby.

"There you go." The doctor pointed to the screen and traced the outline of the baby.

"Is this his heart?" Chloe asked in a trembling voice and tears in her eyes.

Beca could not even speak, just stared at the small monitor, dazed.

The gynecologist nodded. "Do you see this other dot?" The woman asked and both nodded. "It's another little heart."

The doctor added and Beca did not understand what was happening. "They are twins."

 

 

Chloe was laying on the couch, shirt pulled up and eyes fixed on Beca’s hands on her belly.

“Come on guys, do it again.” Beca said and Chloe rolled her yes.

Her belly was rounder than she thought and it freaked her out that she could see a little foot push out from within and make itself know.

_Which one was kicking her belly?_

“You are convincing my children to kick me.” Chloe said, pretending to be offended.

“It’s amazing.” Beca said fascinated , leaning down and kissing Chloe’s middle and Chloe caressed her neck.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Chloe whispered and Beca looked up at her.

She sat back on the couch, without pulling her hands away from Chloe’s belly.

“I know, I don’t want to leave you.” Beca said, wrapping an arm around Chloe shoulders and she kissed her cheek.

Chloe sighed and then she felt it again.

The baby kicked again , distorting the curve of her stomach, right under Beca’s hand.

“They’re going to miss you.”

  
 

 

It made no sense that Chloe wanted to kill Beca ten minutes before and then she wanted to screw her brain out.

She was still extremely pissed off that Beca kept leaving for Los Angeles five days a week but she was horny enough to put that on hold.

“ _I’m horny.”_ Chloe said, turning to Beca who was mixing some stuff on her laptop.

Beca looked at her and closed her Mac, placing it on nigh table.

“What should I do? I don’t want to hurt you.” Beca explained but Chloe pushed her against the mattress and straddled her.

“ _You_ knocked me up, _you_ are responsible for this.” Chloe answered.

Beca sat up and Chloe lifted her arms, helping Beca to take off her shirt.

When they both were naked, Chloe pushed Beca back on the mattress and moved down onto Beca’s length, not wasting time.

Moans escaped both of them as Chloe sank down on Beca, her hands coming to rest against the headboard and her eyes fell shut as she just sat there.

Beca’s fingers ran up to Chloe’s nipples, gently brushing her thumb over them.

Chloe moaned, too sensitive, and started to swivel her hips in figure-eight.

Beca placed her hands on Chloe’s ass, pushing her down, moaning loudly.

Chloe reached back and put her hands on Beca’s thighs, arching her back and throwing her head back.

Beca was so close that she felt her length in pain.

“Fuck,” Chloe moaned , leaning forward and placing her hands on Beca’s breast, swiveling her hips quickly and deeper.

Beca could tell she was getting tired so she placed her hands on Chloe’s hips to support her and ensure she didn’t fall and began thrusting up into Chloe.

“God-Beca, yes!” Chloe screamed and she came, shivering, her legs trembled but she didn’t stop, she couldn’t stop.

Even when she felt Beca fill her up with her cum, hearing her groans. Chloe clenched and unclenched around Beca and Beca felt like she was coming for hours and like she was about to pass out.

_That was hot._

Then Chloe pulled away and looked at her, Beca stared at her.

“Sit with your back against the headboard.” Chloe ordered and Beca obeyed.

She lifted herself until her back was placed against the headboard and her mouth fell open when Chloe turned away from her, Chloe’s back against her chest.

“I can ride you properly.” Chloe explained , noticing her astonished expression.

Beca nodded, lining her member up with Chloe’s wet folds.

Then Chloe sank down on Beca, a deep groan wracking her body. “So good.” Chloe moaned, rocking up and down slowly.

Beca watched her length disappear inside Chloe again and again as her hands gripped Chloe’s flushed skin, every thrust sent chills up her spine.

Chloe’s head fell against Beca’s shoulder as she twisted their fingers together on Chloe’s belly. “I’m so close, baby.”

Beca panted, angling herself just right so she hit Chloe’s sweet spot and Chloe’s body shook. Filthy moans radiated from Chloe’s chest and her inner muscles pulled tight with release and Beca came inside her again, her chest moving up and down.

When Chloe’s breath settled back into coherence, she lifted herself off Beca’s lap, waddling to lay next to her.

“I want a pizza.” Chloe whispered and Beca frowned , laughing softly.

 

 

 

The morning sickness was terrible.

Chloe wanted to get through that phase. Nausea, vomiting, headache.

That morning she didn't go to work; after throwing up the pizza and marshmellows of the previous evening, she decided to stay home.

Beca would have been back the next day.

It was frustrating, it was really frustrating.

But she could not do anything about it. She couldn't move to Los Angeles and Beca couldn't stay in New York for a long time.

She decided to put the bad thoughts aside. She turned the TV on and sat on the sofa, with a blanket on her legs.

She scooped up a spoonful of nut butter, but she paused with her mouth.

She gently placed the spoon back into the jar and put her hands on her belly. Her children.

Two little boys.  


 

Beca had just walked in the house when Chloe came out of the bathroom covered only by a towel.

"Hey." Chloe greeted Beca, looking at her.

"Hi." Beca said, reaching her and kissing her.

Chloe pulled away. "The dinner is ready, wait for me in the kitchen." Chloe said she went to the bathroom again.

Beca was used to the emotional breakdowns due to the pregnancy.

But ... sex, Beca missed the sex. And she missed her girlfriend.  

Sure, she was in Los Angeles for five days, she only came back for two days a week and Chloe never let Beca touch her.

Well, at the beginning, they had sex every day, in awkward positions so that Chloe was comfortable and Beca really loved it all.

When Beca started working for Khaled in LA, things had calmed down, except for a few quickies in the shower but only for Beca's pleasure.

And then nothing more.

"Baby, are you ok?"

Beca’s voice travelled through the closed door.

Chloe could hear the slight pitch of worry and tiredness in Beca’s voice.

Then she sighed.

Chloe didn’t want to let her emotional moods impact either of them, but with all the changes, it was getting harder to control.

“I’m fine.” Chloe said, trying to not seem irritated.

 _Of course, she wasn’t fine_.

She was the one with cramps racing up and down her spine, the one who couldn’t sleep with less than three pillows surrounding her back, the one what was swollen up, like a baloon.

“Are you sure?” Beca asked soflty.

Chloe opened the door, still naked.

“You feel _slightly_ pissed off.” , Beca added with emphasis on slightly, not looking at Chloe’s naked beautiful body.

Chloe crossed her arms over her own chest, tapping her chin up and Beca knew she was screwed.

“ _Slightly_ pissed off.” Chloe muttered, shaking her head. “Of course I’m pissed off! I’m carrying two babies all by myself, I can’t even get out of the bed easily and I’m fat.” Chloe cried out, her eyes full of tears.

Beca’s heart melted and she cupped Chloe’s cheeks softly.

“Chloe.” Beca whispered, hugging her and Chloe let Beca touch her. “You’re pregnant, not fat. And you’re beautiful, so beautiful. I almost fainted when I saw you covered only by a towel.” Beca admitted, wrapping her arms around Chloe’s naked waist while Chloe’s hands were on her shoulders.

Chloe shook her head. “I feel like a whale. I’m massy and grumpy .” Chloe said, trying to pull away but Beca stopped her.

“That’s why you don’t let me touch you anymore?” Beca asked and Chloe nodded.

“I’m ugly and I’m angry at you.” Chloe said and Beca sighed.

“I’m sorry, I’ll stay here, I’m not going to leave on Monday, ok?” Beca asked trying to reassure her.

“I missed holding you, you’re so distant.” Beca whispered , nose buried into the red curls.

“I’m sorry.”

 

 

 

A contraction started wracking her body, sharp and painful so she opened her eyes .

It was dark, Beca snored slightly at her side.

Chloe breathed slowly and deeply, trying to calm the pain.

It was not really unexpected, since she had been getting these preparatory contractions at least in one bunch a day, but they always managed to take her by surprise.

After a few minutes of steadying her breathing, she stood up slowly , trying to not wake Beca up.

She walked in the kitchen, opened the fridge and took the ice cream.

She ate so much those days, but she had to feed two babies so she was justified.

But another contraction came and it seemed to have come a lot more quickly than she had been expecting.

A few more seconds passed before she was really able to move again and she was relieved.

Something tickled down her leg. Chloe frowned, having not felt anything really come out and she looked down.

_I pee my pants again. Fuck._

But it didn’t seem like pee so she looked down better.

She pressed her fingers against the damp fabric of her pants and she paled.

“Beca!”

 

 

 

The contractions got worse as time passed.

They were so intense to the point where Chloe screamed and Beca wasn’t allowed to do anything about it beside hold Chloe’s hand.

“I think you should update your friend, I can’t hold them back anymore.” A nurse said turning to Beca.

It had been eight hours by then since the labor started.

“Do you want me to go?” Beca asked, drying Chloe’s sweat from her forehead.

Part of her was in an irritable state of **_don’t touch me, this is your fault and please hold me._**

Those side battled it out the whole time, but Chloe just closed her eyes and hoped that she didn’t say anything too rude to Beca.

And she didn’t want Beca to leave her at all, but she didn’t want to leave her friends outside waiting for long enough. Aubrey might have a breakdown and barge in.

“Go,” she said, a little too harsh due to all of the teeth clenching. “Hurry up, I need a hand to crush.” Chloe added, letting go of Beca’s hand and Beca immediately started to shake it to relieve some pain.

Beca pressed a kiss to cheek and quickly run out of the room.

Chloe was laying there on the medical bed, panting as she looked at the ceiling while another painful contraction came barreling through her.

She screamed again, her children were testing her really hard.

Beca was back in an instant, sitting next to her but all Chloe could focus on was how bad it hurt.

“I can’t do this,” Chloe said , tears in her eyes, as if there was any other option.

Beca squeezed her hand . “Of course you can, you’re Chloe Beale.” Beca said reassuring her.

Beca was not going to cry, she was not going to panic even if her mind was reeling.

“ _Beca.”_ Chloe called her, looking at her and squeezed her hand harder while she felt another contraction almost break her. “I won’t never let you put your dick inside my vagina again.”

 

 

 

Christian and Cole Mitchell were born and they were crying , _really loud- seriously loud._

Beca looked at the nurses, they were cleaning her babies and Chloe was crying too, exhausted.

She reached her, stroking her cheek and looked at her completely in love.

“You did it.” She whispered, and Chloe smiled between tears, grabbing Beca’s forearm tight and pulling her closer.

“When do you want the others to come in?” Beca asked. “I’m pretty sure Aubrey’s right outside of the door.”

Chloe hummed. “I don’t want it to get way too crowded in her when I’m still so-“ Chloe made a motion with her hands to display what her words couldn’t.

“Ok,” Beca said, resting her head in the crook of Chloe’s neck. “They’re beautiful.” Beca whispered , closing her eyes.

 

When Beca held for the first time her son, she cried happily.

Christian was born first, few minutes before Cole. His eyes were closed while she was standing up in the hospital room while Chloe was laying on the bed  with Cole in her arms

The Bellas came in Chloe’s room after a half an hour, slightly opening the door and most of them were sobbing, looking at the four of them.

They reached Beca first and Chloe watched the entire scene smiling.

“This is Christian.” Beca whispered, looking at him softly.

“He’s the shortstack number one.” Fat Amy said and they all laughed.

Then Aubrey reached Chloe and sat on her bed.

“I’ve been worried for the _last eight hours_.” She informed Chloe.

They were talking and crying but all Beca could do was focusing on her little boy.

His eyes were closed, his tiny hand wrapped around her finger – he didn’t let it go for a while- and his mouth slightly opened.

Meanwhile the Bellas surrounded Chloe , looking at the little boy in her arms.

“It’s okay.” Chloe repeated to Aubrey, voice low. “Do you wanna hold him?” Chloe asked and Aubrey nodded furiously, wiping her tears.

“Oh God, what’s his name?” Aubrey asked , taking the baby in her arms delicately.

“Cole.” Chloe said and she was crying a little, too.

Aubrey mouthed the word with her lips and Chloe could tell that she hadn’t seen Aubrey cry this hard since she had first told her she was pregnant.

“He’s so small.” Emily whispered, stroking his little head.

“He’s so perfect.”

 

 

 

Beca woke up to the now –familiar sound of one of her sons – or both- crying.

And that crying was usually followed by the familiar sound of Chloe groaning.

Beca stood up, slowly, trying to not wake Chloe up completely.

Chloe had been handling the early days of motherhood like a pro.

She had been their only source of food, so she had been getting up almost every two hours to feed the babies.

But Chloe was exhausted and they decided to try giving Cole and Christian a bottle for the first time, so that Beca could help and Chloe could sleep, relax, look over vet stuff.

Beca was officially working in New York. She couldn’t stay away from Chloe and their babies, no more.

She had discussed it with  Khaled and they had a sort of a deal, mostly because Khaled wouldn’t let her go.

He knew Beca had talent and he couldn’t waste an opportunity.

 Beca got out of the bed and walked over the cradle that stood beside their bed, noticing that Cole was crying.

She removed Cole from his blue blanket , picked him up and kissed his cheek.

“Hey, baby, what’s up?” She whispered while the baby cried.

Then she cradled a still-crying Cole in her arms and carried him to the kitchen.

“We’re gonna let your mom sleep a little bit longer, so it’s just you and me.” She said, caressing his back.

‘ _I got all I need when I got you and I look around me and see a sweet life’_ She started to sing lowly , rocking back and forth.

‘ _I’m stuck in the dark but you’re my flashlight, you’re getting me through the night’_ Cole seemed to calm down while Beca kept singing and stroking his back softly.

‘ _Can’t stop my heart when you’re shining in my eyes. I’m stuck in the dark but you’re my flashlight_ ’ The baby looked at her and Beca stopped.

“You’re so perfect.”

 

When Cole was sleeping peacefully again, Beca walked in her bedroom and gently placed her son in the cradle again.

Then she laid on the bed and she felt Chloe wrapping her arms around her chest, pulling her closer.

“I love you.” She whispered sleepily.

“I love you too.”

 

 

_**Six years later.** _

 

“You’re so whipped.” Stacie said , trying to hold back her laugh.

Beca was in her own kitchen , trying to cook while Chloe was at vet clinic.

“Mom, what does it mean you’re whipped?” The little redhead asked her and Beca wanted to stab Stacie.

“It means that I love your mom .” Beca explained, looking at the curious expression of her son.

“Yeah.” Stacie added chuckling and then she looked at the kid next to her.

“Do you want to help me with this app?” Stacie asked and the kid raise his blue eyes from his homework.

Cole nodded , he closed his book and sat on her laps.

“ I can’t believe you’re working for Apple.” Beca said while she cut the tomatoes.

“I’m rich, not stupid.” Stacie said back and Cole laughed.

“I want to work for Apple too.” Cole said and Stacie looked at him proud.

“I adore you.” The tall girl said and kissed his cheek.

“You’re my favorite aunt.” The little redhead whispered, looking around suspiciously and the girls laughed.

“Baby, don’t tell that to aunt Aubrey or she will be pissed off.” Beca suggested and Cole nodded.

“Mom! You’re famous!” Beca heard a familiar voice coming from the grey couch.

She lifted her gaze and saw herself and Chloe on TV.

“Aunt Beca, why are you on TV?” Bella asked , kneeling on the couch and looking at her.

Beca placed the knife back on the counter and reached them on the sofa while Stacie and Cole were busy with the data processing.

She sat between the two kids. “Me and Aunt Chloe went to this party last week.” She explained to the little blonde girl.

_The MTV awards._

She got four nominees and she won three awards: Artist of the year, Best female and Best collaboration (with David Guetta)

“I want to go to this party too.” Bella said and Beca laughed.

“Mom, can I come with you next time?” Christian asked, wrapping his arms around Beca’s neck, pouting at her- like Chloe.

He behaved exactly like her beautiful wife.

She ruffled the red hair and smiled. “You have to grow up first.” Beca said and Christian pouted again.

“But mom, I’m six!” He said, looking at her with those puppy blue eyes.

Then she heard the door open and she saw Chloe walked in and a little brunette kid ran towards her.

She climbed in her arms and Beca’s arms melted.

“Mom, I had found the _best taco_ of Manhattan.” The kid said excited and Chloe rolled her eyes.

Their obsession about tacos was dangerous.

“We should go there tonight, pleeeease.” The kid said , cupping Beca’s face.

“Charlotte, we can’t eat tacos every day.” Chloe said smiling and then she kissed Christian and Bella and Beca laughed.

Her daughter, she was a little Beca.

Blue eyes, long brown hair, an obsession about tacos – against Chloe’s will- her love for music, her attitude.

_After the twins, Chloe was a little unconvinced when Beca told her she wanted another baby- a girl._

_“You said that you wouldn’t let me put my dick inside your vagina never again but I really want another baby. I want a girl.” Beca said after her performance in Miami. And Chloe wanted to bury herself because it was a really good idea but she couldn’t survive  another labor._

_“Baby, we have a beautiful life. I got a work, you’re realizing your dream, we have two wonderful babies. Is it not enough for you?” Chloe asked and Beca looked at her with her puppy eyes._

_“I’m not saying no, but we should slow down. We’re just married and I can’t handle another pregnancy now.” Chloe tried to explain her point of view._

_“You’re right, of course you can’t. Sorry, it was stupid for me to ask.” Beca said and Chloe hugged her._

_But Chloe saw how Beca treated Bella, how she was playing with her that evening at the park and she felt her heart melt every time Beca called the little girl ‘princess’, every time she picked Bella in her arms, every time that the girl wrapped her arms around Beca’s leg._

_Chloe couldn’t deny that she was thinking about another baby too._

_Sure, their home was a complete chaos and adding a baby wasn’t a rational thing._

_The perfect time was when Chloe went to Beca’s studio in New York._

_Theo’s friend, Luke, was being **too** friendly with Chloe and Beca felt the anger invade her body._

_So she took Chloe’s hand and dragged her in her office, pinning Chloe against the door._

_And when she was bend over the dj console, Beca deep inside her, Chloe didn’t tell her that she stopped to take her pills._

_Three weeks later , Beca walked in their bedroom after a night passed in the studio._

_“You’re awake.” Beca noticed, laying next to her and then she kissed Chloe._

_“Yeah, I have to tell you something.” Chloe said, stroking Beca’s cheek while the girl looked at her curiously._

_“There’s a small chance that I can be pregnant.” Chloe said , trying to hold back her feelings._

_“What?” Beca asked shocked and Chloe nodded._

_“I stopped taking the pills after I saw you with Bella.” Chloe explained._

_“When?” Beca asked confused, stroking Chloe’s hip._

_“The test says three weeks but tomorrow I’m going to do the blood test.” Chloe answered. “Every time you get jealous , I get pregnant. You should –“ Chloe said but Beca interrupted her and kissed her hard._

_Chloe smiled between their kisses as Beca pushed her against the mattress and placed herself on top of Chloe._

_“I’m so in love with you.” Beca whispered, hiding her face in the crook of Chloe’s neck._

_“I love you too, but seriously. You should hold back your jealousy or we’re going to have a soccer team in our house.” Chloe said and Beca laughed._

_“I’m not opposed to that.” Beca said and Chloe gasped._

_“Of course you’re not. It’s not your vagina!” Chloe said , pulling her away but Beca tightened her closer._

 

“Why?” The little girl asked sad and Beca stood up, walking towards the kitchen, picking her up in her arms.

“Because, _my love,_ tonight we’re going to eat some healthy food.” Beca explained, placing her on the counter.

“Mom, you’re distracting us.” Cole said, turning to Chloe who was kissing his head to greet him and she chuckled.

“We’re working.” Stacie said, winking at her.

“I want to work with aunt Stacie.” The kid explained proudly and Chloe smiled.

“You have corrupted my son.” Beca said , turning to Stacie.

“Your son is so smart.” Stacie said and Cole kissed her cheek.

“My kids are smart.” Beca affirmed and stroked Charlotte dark hair. “Right, baby?” Beca asked and Chloe nodded, wrapping her arms around Beca’s chest.

Then Beca turned to Chloe smiling. "Tomorrow we'll go to Taco Bell."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, and I say maybe, I will write another story completely different from PP and I wanted to know if you prefer a g!P Beca or not.  
> Maybe in two weeks I'll start writing it and I don't know how long it will be.  
> Let me know your preferences!


End file.
